TE AMARÉ MIENTRAS VIVA - EDICION ESPECIAL-
by fertuliwithejarjayes
Summary: Version revisada del Fic homónimo publicado en este fandom. Esta version - inspirada en animé de La Rosa de Versalles- Narra los acontecimientos ocurridos en una vida creada para André, el indiscutible protagonista de esta história.
1. Capitulo I

**TE AMARÉ MIENTRAS VIVA**

 **I**

Hoy parece un día normal en las barracas del regimiento B de la Guardia Francesa. En las calles de París, el ambiente pasa de tranquilo a desesperante por el calor del sol que anuncia lluvia torrencial. Yo estoy recostado sobre mi cama escribiendo estas líneas, mientras mis compañeros juegan a las cartas, indignados por el nombramiento de una mujer como su nuevo comandante.

 _Al escuchar lo que dicen de Oscar, no puedo evitar inquietarme._

Escribo estas líneas pensando en mi futuro. No es muy prometedor si te encuentras en una barraca del ejército esperando una orden, y si tomamos en cuenta los disturbios, simplemente llego a la conclusión que nuestros sueños no son más que finas cortinas de humo a las que el viento disipa rápidamente. Sí, soy un hombre joven y soy parte del pueblo, pero decidí enlistarme impulsado por este sentimiento descabellado.

 _Al observar el paisaje a través de la ventana pienso que la vida se me va en un suspiro. Con nostalgia recuerdo mi infancia en Arras, a mis padres, a la familia Jarjayes y a mí querida abuela._

 _¡Cómo me hubiera gustado tener hijos!, seguramente les habría enseñado el verdadero valor de la nobleza; les diría que esta no se haya en un título real o en el reconocimiento del pueblo. No. Lo cierto, es que la verdadera nobleza se refleja en las acciones sinceras de corazones desinteresados._

Recuerdo también aquella época en la que me di cuenta de lo que hoy es mi razón de ser.

Tenía aproximadamente diecisiete años, de los cuales diez habían estado al servicio de los Jarjayes. Disfrutaba muchísimo de la compañía de Oscar y de las enseñanzas de mi abuela, pero también padecí el régimen disciplinario del General. Él es un hombre al que admiro, pues su carácter y determinación me inspiran el mayor de los respetos. No obstante, debo que admitir que en ocasiones he llegado a odiarle.

 _¡Ah! ¡Cómo olvidar aquel día en Versalles!_

/Por entonces era el asistente de Oscar, el comandante de la guardia imperial, encargado de la seguridad de la delfina, María Antonieta. Llegó al establo de palacio un enviado de su majestad, –el príncipe Luis de Francia– para comunicarme la orden de preparar el caballo de la familia real, porque la defina había solicitado tomar sus primeras clases de equitación.

Un escalofrío me estremeció, pues el solo hecho de imaginar que algún accidente podría ocurrirle a quien sería la próxima reina de Francia, me recordaba lo insignificante que mi vida podría resultar entre sus manos. Sin despedir esa sensación de angustia, el mensajero insistió para que condujera el caballo hasta el jardín de Marte. Suspiré, y emprendí la marcha a paso lento.

Mientras caminaba, divisé a un grupo de aristócratas que asistían al evento del día. Dentro del grupo, distinguí la presencia de Oscar, y la del noble sueco Hans Axel Von Fersen. Ambos vigilaban cada movimiento de la princesa, Fersen, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Saludé con una venia a su majestad y cumpliendo a cabalidad con la tarea impuesta, le comenté algunas reglas básicas de equitación, por ejemplo, cómo debía sujetar las riendas y lo más importante, cómo conducir el caballo. Debo admitir que ella ni siquiera nos miraba y es que verdaderamente nos estaba tomando el pelo; parecía que su único interés, era demostrar hasta dónde podía llegar enfrentándose con la favorita del Rey.

De todas maneras, Oscar y yo nos aseguramos de mantener la vista atenta ante cualquier estúpido movimiento. ¡Pero la vida es irónica! Apenas Maria Antonieta se afirmó de la rienda, el animal se desbocó y nada fue suficiente para evitar el desastre. Oscar, testigo de todo lo sucedido, reaccionó al instante acudiendo en su rescate.

Poco sé de lo que sucedió cerca de la rivera del río, ya que el único pensamiento que cruzaba por mi mente, era mi cabeza al filo de la espada. **(1)**

Minutos después el comandante apareció con la princesa en los brazos. Gritos y lamentos hipócritas se escucharon por doquier. Todos los nobles partieron en procesión a los aposentos reales siguiendo el paso cansino de mi ama. Varios médicos fueron citados para corroborar el estado de salud de la delfina, y el lacayo André Grandier, fue llevado por cuatro soldados a las mazmorras del palacio. Ahí tendría que aguardar el juicio de su majestad, quien seguramente no le daría mayor valor a mi vida.

Las horas que viví ese fatídico día fueron interminables. Realmente estaba asustado, pero a pesar de ello, solo pensaba en el dolor que sentiría mi abuela al enterarse de mi suerte y en la vergüenza que sentiría Oscar por mi causa.

Abandoné mis pensamientos cuando la potente voz de uno de los guardias me anunció que debía presentarme en el salón de los espejos, donde el Rey Luis XV anunciaría mi sentencia. Por ello pregunté

– ¿y Oscar? ¿Cómo está el comandante?

– Lo más importante en Versalles es la familia real, y por quien deberías de preguntar es por la delfina que sufrió las consecuencias de tus errores, sirviente miserable. – replicó agriamente el guardia. El hombre estaba irritado y no se contuvo de escupirme en la cara para luego empujarme dentro del salón.

Me sentí indefenso en aquel nido de víboras cuando los ojos de la corte se clavaron en mí. Pensé que había llegado el último día de mi vida; y en mi fuero interno estaba molesto, pues era una vida que se extinguiría por causa de los caprichos de una niñata inconsciente.

Pero ahí no terminó el calvario.

Recuerdo como los aristócratas se burlaban y vociferaban terribles pronósticos de sobre mi suerte. Me reproché el hecho de haber estado tantas veces en ese lugar, pues hasta ese momento me había sentido como uno de ellos.

Interrumpió mis reflexiones el anuncio de la presencia del Rey, quien mirándome desde lejos -como se mira a un gusano-, me sentenció a muerte por ser el causante de las "graves" heridas que había sufrido su nuera. Cuando el monarca concluyó su discurso, la puerta del salón se abrió de par en par y todo el murmullo acusador se acalló de golpe ante la presencia de lo que parecía un ángel lleno de luz, la que atravesó el salón como si fuesen rayos, y tras de esa luz enceguecedora se oyeron estas palabras:

– Si ha de condenar a muerte a este hombre, debe correr el mismo destino su servidor de la noble familia Jarjayes. Deberá tomar también mi vida, su majestad.

Jamás me imaginé que de sus labios saliera semejante declaración, la vi abrirse paso entre los nobles y arrodillarse. Oscar, mi dueña, la hija del general Jarjayes ofrecía su vida a favor de la mía.

Conmocionado escuché también la declaración de Von Fersen, quien por motivos que desconozco, se atribuyó parte de culpabilidad en los hechos.

Me atreví a mirar directamente los ojos del Rey, cuyo rostro se había enrojecido por la ira, y entonces una pequeña figura atravesó la escena hasta los pies de Luis XV. Era nada más y nada menos que la causante de todo, la princesa Maria Antonieta, que con lágrimas en los ojos le imploraba piedad por mí vida, por la de Oscar y la de Von Fersen. A su majestad le fue imposible ignorar tal petición, y ante las murmuraciones resurgentes de los nobles, y en contra de su propia voluntad, ordenó la anulación de mi sentencia.

 _Parece increíble pero así ocurrió. El sirviente de la noble Familia Jarjayes logró salir con vida en aquella oportunidad, un hecho que marcó mi vida para siempre._

Cuando el rey abandonó el salón, Oscar me miró de reojo. Correspondí a su gesto con ternura, y en silencio le agradecí su vital intervención. Pero jamás imaginé que su cuerpo desfallecería después de mostrarse invencible.

Mi reacción fue desesperada, en ese momento me olvidé de todo y la tomé entre mis brazos rumbo a la mansión. Cuando atravesé el umbral, apareció mi abuela quien al ver a Oscar bañada en sangre empezó a gritar desesperada. Acto seguido, apareció en la antesala el general quien me arrebató de los brazos el cuerpo de su hija para llevarlo presuroso hasta la habitación. En breve apareció un médico en la escena.

Qué decir de mí, estaba ansioso por saber lo que le ocurría. Nunca había sido presa de tanta desesperación, la que finalmente me empujó a irrumpir en los aposentos, importándome muy poco la reacción del General. Me introduje silenciosamente en el preciso momento que el médico ordenaba a las doncellas disponer una tinaja con agua limpia, solicitando exclusivamente a mí abuela retirar la camisa ensangrentada. Como era de esperarse, mi abuela le clavó su mirada encendida al general, quien percibió sus reproches y se retiró cabizbajo, ignorando mi presencia por completo. Sin embargo, mi abuela ya había tomado cuenta de mi incursión

– ¡Y ustedes dos que esperan!– Gritó entre lágrimas – ¡¿Es que acaso piensan quedarse ahí parados?! ¡Mi niña se desangra!

– ¿Qué niña?– Escuché una voz en la habitación que me pareció conocida, así que me interné abiertamente hasta los pies del lecho, y fue entonces cuando me encontré con la de la figura de Fersen, quien se paseaba como Pedro por su casa. Me irrité muchísimo cuando lo vi, y es que su presencia constituía un verdadero atrevimiento; ¡Oscar jamás lo hubiese permitido!, Él era prácticamente un desconocido _._

– ¿No me escuchó, monsieur?– Ordenó mi abuela entre sollozos.

Me acerqué hasta él y le indiqué con un gesto donde estaba la puerta. Ambos salimos de la habitación y nos quedamos de pie sin decir nada. De repente el sueco empezó a interrogarme, su gesto ampliamente desconcertado.

– ¿Por qué André?, ¿Por qué tenemos que salir? Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué esa mujer dijo "mi niña"? ¿Es que acaso Oscar es…?

Me quedé en una sola pieza, estaba muy sorprendido, su desconocimiento sobre Oscar acrecentaba la rabia se me subía a la cabeza. Sentí tantos deseos de golpearlo, pero claro, eso era imposible, por ello permanecí callado mientras él escrutaba mis ojos.

– ¡El comandante es una mujer! – Exclamó tomándose la cabeza con las manos – ¡Como pude ser tan estúpido!

 _Y no le culpo en su estupidez, para ese hombre solo existía una mujer en la que reparaba detalle._

¡Pero qué rayos me importaban las conjeturas de Fersen y sus nuevos descubrimientos! Yo estaba devastado y me sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de Oscar. De modo que lo dejé solo en el hall imbuido en su incredulidad y corrí hasta los establos para echarme a llorar como un niño, recriminándome una y otra vez mi torpeza.Y hasta ahí llegó mi abuela, quien se acercó a mí con el rostro sereno, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Mi niña recobró el sentido- Sentenció.

Suficiente motivo para enjugar mis lágrimas y querer salir corriendo a verla, pero una mano firme me tomó sorpresivamente por el brazo.

– André, Oscar es la hija del general y tú debes ocupar el lugar que te corresponde.

¿A qué se refería mi abuela con eso?, pero no, ese no era el momento de ponerme a pensar en sus dichos; a mí lo único que me importaba era ver a Oscar. De modo que me solté bruscamente de sus manos y corrí hasta llegar a la habitación, abriendo la puerta como una ráfaga otoñal.

Oscar estaba dormida, y se la veía tan frágil que me arrodillé a su diestra, como si estuviera ante la presencia de un santo; estaba enajenado en medio de mi regocijo, que no dejaba de contemplarla. Hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos, siempre tan azules y briosos como el océano, arrebatándome una sonrisa a la que correspondió apretando mi mano, dejando salir su voz aun debilitada

– André...- Fue lo único que pudo decir, y mis lágrimas contenidas se precipitaron.

– ¿Te sientes bien?– Pregunté llevándome su mano tibia al pecho.

– Claro que sí – Respondió débil, sin quitar su mirada de mí.

– ¡Nos diste un gran susto, comandante!–

Intervino Fersen –Siempre inoportuno, arrebatándome ese único momento —.

– No, no fue para tanto – Respondió Oscar, soltándose automáticamente de mi mano, centrando toda su atención en el conde.

– Durante el accidente sufrí una caída, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, digamos que solo fue un rasguño, nada que me impida continuar con mis labores. André, ayúdame a enderezarme.

 _Obedecí, después de todo era yo el culpable de su estado, si me pedía la luna, de alguna forma se la hubiera dado._

-Oye, Tú debes ser el primero que se salva de una muerte segura en Versalles – Comentó animada, como si se tratase de una charada. Y ¿Qué podría reclamar yo? bien merecido me lo tenía, aunque eso no evitaba que me consumiera la rabia, y el deseo inmenso de refutar su comentario.

– Vamos, amigo – Dijo Fersen palmeándome el hombro – Cambia esa cara.

¡Para rematar, el condesito se había dado cuenta de mi histeria! Pero no, esta vez no se me iba a escapar; esta vez sí le presentaría a su delicado rostro los puños de un francés, y en el mismo momento en que me disponía a golpearlo apareció el general con su cara de ponqué para lanzar sobre mí una nueva burla.

-Debería darte un collar para adornar ese cuello afortunado – Comentó el viejo.

¡Basta!, eso era lo máximo que podía soportar. Tenía que salir de esas cuatro paredes, o volvería a ser juzgado por el rey sol, acusado de cometer un triple homicidio.

Ríete ahora Oscar, pero algún día seré yo quien ofrezca mi vida por ti—Pensé antes de salir nuevamente de su habitación.

Agitado bajé por las escaleras hasta llegar a las caballerizas. No le pedí permiso a nadie para irme lo más lejos que pudiera. Fustigué a mi corcel para que me hiciese desaparecer. Solo quería olvidar, y para eso necesitaba embriagarme.

En menos tiempo del que me lleva normalmente llegué al centro de París. Me detuve unos instantes a orillas del Sena. Desde ahí observé a la gente que transitaba por la calle aledaña y empecé a ver las cosas de otra manera. Lejos estaban esos caminos polvorientos, del lujo y el brillo de Versalles. La gente de Paris estaba sumida en una desesperación que yo ignoraba, y que a nadie parecía importarle.

Aquella imagen fue como una sacudida, el puntapié inicial –diría yo—para cuestionarme sobre la vida que llevaba hasta ese momento, y sobre cuánto tiempo más podría continuar haciéndome de la vista gorda.

Retomé mi rumbo sobre el caballo a paso lento, y sin darme cuenta me fui abriendo paso en medio de la gente. Algunos bajaron la cabeza cuando los miré, y no pude evitar sentirme extraño.

-Solo esto me faltaba—Pensé. –Suficiente tengo con la tensión de la mansión. He venido a emborracharme, y eso es lo que voy hacer.

Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí avanzar rápidamente por la avenida principal. Conforme avanzaba, llegaba a mis oídos lo que parecía un alboroto de palacio, de modo me enfilé para encontrar su origen.

Llegué a lo que parecía un restaurant muy concurrido. Amarré mi corcel en la entrada –Donde reconocí a varios valet – e ingresé algo inquieto. Notablemente era una taberna, pero no una cualquiera; el lugar estaba atestado de nobles, y por extraño que parezca, me sentí muy reconfortado. Es que ese, era el único ambiente que conocía.

Aun así me introduje silencioso, pero decidido. El salón era lujoso, intimidante. Esa impresión me hizo caer en la cuenta de que había ido solo y que de seguro no sería bienvenido sin el acompañamiento de los Jarjayes. Era consciente de que si alguna de esas personas me reconocía, me acusarían de rebeldía con mis dueños, y eso significaría un oprobio, además de unos cuantos azotes.

No podía arriesgarme a tanto de modo que busqué afanosamente salir de ahí; y fue entonces cuando mi espalda tropezó con la bandeja de una camarera, la que llevaba un menaje especial que cayó al suelo causando un ruido estruendoso.

Reaccione preso del pánico, y maquinalmente me incliné para reunir los pedazos de porcelana.

– ¡Noble señor por favor, no!, Por favor, no se incline usted, deje que yo me encargue. – Escuché una vocecita angustiada. Me levanté confundido.

– Mi señor, no quiero que usted se lastime por culpa de una plebeya. Por favor, pase al salón principal. Veré de pagar por este agravio – Continúo diciendo la chiquilla, ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Ven!— dije sin reparar en ella, tomándola de la mano para arrastrarla por el hall, lejos, muy lejos del salón.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos hasta la cocina, y estando allí respiré hondo. Ya estábamos fuera de peligro.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– Pregunté, ahora fijando mis ojos en su rostro. Y entonces me encontré con una belleza exquisita; tan avasallante, que me dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos tenían el color de la miel, y su mirada estaba llena de luz y juventud.

– Helena.

Me respondió con la voz el un hilo. Como si la hubiese regañado. Volvió a inclinarse a mis pies, repitiendo esas palabras de clemencia que me parecieron graciosas.

– Por favor noble señor, veré cómo pagar por mi error.

– Pero qué dices pequeña – dije inclinándome.

– Yo no soy noble, mi nombre es André Grandier y soy el sirviente de la noble Familia Jarjayes.

La muchacha esquivó mis manos y se puso de pie, mirándome con recelo.

– Noble señor, no se burle de mí. Un sirviente jamás portaría la ropa que usted lleva.

Sonreí.

– Digamos que soy el lacayo personal del comandante de la guardia imperial y por eso es que…

Estaba a punto de exponer la razón por la cual parecía una lámpara encopetada, cuando escuchamos unos pasos presurosos acercándose. Nuevamente me atemoricé, lo suficiente para que Helena me escondiese en el patio contiguo a la cocina. Mientras me ocultaba ahí le dije en susurros:

– No te mentí, soy un plebeyo-.

– ¿Es cierto lo que dice?– Preguntó confundida.

– Créeme – Respondí.

– ¡Helena… Helena!, ¡¿Donde está la orden que te pedí….?! – Escuchamos la voz de una mujer que se acercaba gritando.

Agitada por la inminente llegada de la mujer asintió. – Está bien, monsieur. Entérese de que he pasado un susto tremendo.

-Vaya! Parece que no solo yo he vivido uno de los días más temerarios de mi existencia – Expresé en voz alta.

– Shhhhhh – Me acalló tapándome la boca, aun presa del pánico.

– Perdóneme, pero tengo que dejarle. La señora me está llamando y debo continuar con mi trabajo – Susurró.

Asentí, pero no me contuve de preguntarle cuando podía volver verla.

Ella, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, me respondió:

– Puede encontrarme aquí desde temprano en la mañana. Trabajo hasta muy entrada la noche y salgo a eso de las diez. Vivo con mi familia en una casucha, cerca de fuente de la plaza le Blanc. ¿La conoce?

– Sí, creo que sí – Respondí.

Nuevamente se escucharon los gritos demandantes.

– Discúlpeme André, pero debo irme. Fue un gusto conocer a un plebeyo que viste tan bien. Adiós.

Sonreí ante el comentario.

– Gracias señorita. Para mí también fue un placer conocerla y por favor, no vuelva a decirme monsieur; solo soy André.

Enseguida abandoné la posada a hurtadillas, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, eché un vistazo atrás lo raro fue que sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho, acompañado de una sensación distinta. Pero por fin había obtenido tranquilidad, y sin haber bebido una gota del alcohol, _y es que ya no lo necesitaba_. Lejos había quedado mi rabia después del afortunado encuentro con esa muchacha. Definitivamente eso había lo más extraordinario que me había sucedido en un día lleno de sorpresas.

Caí en la cuenta de que la luna había caído sobre París, supe que era el momento de regresar a la mansión. No obstante, me prometí volver y buscar a Helena.

En poco tiempo me encontré cerca de mi destino, pero desaceleré mi carrera cuando vi un corcel sin jinete. Me pareció extraño, de modo que recorrí con la mirada todo el perímetro, y fue entonces cuando logré ver entre las sombras a una silueta que se tambaleaba. Me quedé congelado al descubrir que se trataba de general, quien se encontraba tan ebrio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

– André, ¡¿Eres tú André?! ¿De dónde vienes a esta hora? ¿Y porque carajos estás solo?- Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando reconocerme.

– No vengo de ningún lado general – respondí, bajando rápidamente de mi caballo, prestándole mi hombro para que se estabilizara. – ¿y, usted?

– Yo… yo soy el General Jarjayes y hago lo que me place – Dijo desdeñosamente agitando los brazos, intentando soltarse de mí. – Tú no deberías hacer esas preguntas tontas– Agregó

– Sí, amo – contesté.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para subirlo en mi caballo, y mientras nos íbamos acercando a la entrada principal de la mansión, el general pareció recobrar el sentido – el que había perdido sin darse cuenta - y desde su escandalosa posición me dijo:

– André… veo que ya eres todo un hombre. Has crecido mucho. Yo a tu edad, ya era un experto espadachín. Auguste de Jarjayes ya se había enlistado en la guardia real como era la tradición de la familia. – Levantó la mano apuntándome con el dedo, moviéndolo de arriba abajo. – Yo a tu edad ya mataba hombres, y era distinguido en la corte. Pero… – Dejó de mover su dedo y miró hacia su casa – Me faltaba algo. ¿Conoces a esas creaturas que se pavonean en tus narices, cuya piel sedosa todo varón que se respete quiere tocar?

– ¡¿Eh?!

– ¿Esas que con una mirada hacen que pierdas el juicio?

– ¡Creaturas! – Exclamé confundido – No señor, no sé a qué se refiere.

– André… ¿¡Acaso no sabes?!– Me miró con sorpresa. – ¡Te hablo de las mujeres, hombre! – Echó un vistazo a su casa sin dejar de exponer su punto.

– ¡Ellas son la perdición de los hombres! Esas malditas doblegan nuestra voluntad para que terminemos haciendo lo que ellas quieren. Dime ¿Has disfrutado de la compañía de una mujer?

No entendía a qué se refería el general con todo ese absurdo argumento, pero inmediatamente se dibujó en mi mente el rostro de Oscar y de Helena, a quien había conocido esa misma tarde.

– ¡Vamos, André! Responde– Gritó de pronto el general sacándome de mis pensamientos. – ¿Conoces alguna mujer?

De inmediato le contesté:

– No, mi señor. No conozco una mujer. No así como usted piensa. Yo soy muy joven todavía.

Trató de levantar el rostro que estaba echado de bruces sobre la silla. Me di cuenta que esbozo una sonrisa lastimera. Supe que mi explicación no había sido la mejor, y hasta me sentí avergonzado de mis escasas palabras, por lo que decidí agregar:

– Las únicas mujeres que conozco son sus hijas; y con la única que tengo trato es con Oscar, a quien le debo fidelidad y respeto.

El General se movió bruscamente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y desafiantes, actitud que se adueñó de su ebrio semblante. – ¿Cómo es que te has referido a Oscar?

Me quede callado, comprendiendo su reacción.

– ¡Estúpido!, ¡Yo tengo un hijo! ¿Acaso no sabes quién es el mejor espadachín de Versalles? ¡Campesino idiota! Tú… no sabes nada de nada.

Quizá el viejo tenía razón o tal vez no. Pero en ese momento lo mejor era no responder. Concluí que lo más sensato era seguir su juego. Todo resultaba más inteligente que llevarle la contraria y provocar sus arranques. No estaba interesado en protagonizar alguno de sus episodios. Definitivamente prefería quedarme callado. Aunque reconozco que en su estado me habría sido fácil darle un puntapié para que se callara, que seguramente no recordaría al día siguiente. Ya era tiempo de que aceptara que su hija no es un hombre. Pero claro, soy el sirviente.

– ¿Desea que lo lleve a sus aposentos? – Pregunté.

– Sí, André– Contestó afirmándose. – Llévame a mi cama, con mi mujer. Hoy deseo perder la cabeza.

– General – dije con algo de temor mientras lo llevaba a rastras hasta su habitación – Lamento informarle que Lady Jarjayes no está en la mansión. Su presencia fue requerida en el palacio.

– Ya veo – Dijo mirándome con la expresión endurecida.

– Muchacho, no te olvides lo que te voy a decir. Una mujer es como un misterio insondable, el que rara vez un hombre logra comprender; y lo es más, cuando esa mujer está fuera de tu alcance.

Me detuve y él se irguió como si la borrachera desapareciera de repente. Entendí en el acto lo que quiso de decirme.

– Recuerda esto muy bien y que no se te olvide. Yo solo tengo cinco hijas, y te prohíbo que te dirijas a Oscar como si fuera una de ellas ¿lo has entendido…?.

Bajé el rostro enrojecido de ira.

– ¿¡Lo has entendido!? – Gritó.

– Sí. Sí general, lo entendí.

– Vamos muchacho, déjame ya…

Con dificultad logré abrir la puerta de la habitación, y lo arrojé con violencia sobre su cama. – Ahora recuéstese y descanse, mañana será un largo día – dije mientras le quitaba las botas y lo cubría con una manta.

– Espero que pruebes lo que es una mujer para que me des la razón.

Suspiré al terminar mi humillante tarea. El desgraciado se quedó dormido pronunciando frases inentendibles. Cerré la puerta y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pues me imaginaba la cara que tendría el viejo la mañana siguiente. Pero En mi mente seguían resonando las palabras del general – ¿Que habría querido decirme con probar una mujer?– Salí de mis pensamientos cuando percibí una mirada fría sobre mí.

– ¿Qué pasó con mi padre André? – Preguntó Oscar con ese tono autoritario que usa en la guardia.

– Lo encontré casi en el suelo cerca de la mansión. Está completamente ebrio.

– Eso no es raro en él– dijo ella con tristeza, mientras se sostenía el brazo que el médico le había inmovilizado.

Hubo un breve silencio, y luego empezó a olfatearme cual sabueso.

– ¿Qué hacías a esta hora fuera de la mansión, y con quién estabas?

Me molestó muchísimo su actitud al preguntar, y le respondí con aires de independencia. – Ya que lo preguntas, te diré. No quise seguir escuchando tus burlas y por ello decidí alejarme y dar un paseo. Necesitaba distraer mi cabeza. Haber estado al borde de la muerte me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. De hecho, he llegado a la conclusión, que ha llegado el momento de empezar a conocer el mundo; un mundo que está lleno posibilidades fuera de los muros de Versalles.

– ¿Posibilidades?– Exclamó para sí misma, y sus ojos se perdieron mirando hacia la ventana, como si su mente se hubiese ido a otra parte por un breve instante.

– ¿Y será que esas posibilidades, incluyen a las mujeres que conoces en París?– concluyó sin abandonar su posición frente al ventanal.

– Oscar, ¿y tú cómo sabes?

– Lo acabo de oír de labios de mi padre – dijo. En seguida se dio la vuelta y con el brazo sano me tironeó de la manga arrastrándome hasta su habitación.

– ¡Bien, es verdad!– Grité lleno de rabia, soltándome de su mano.

Hoy conocí a una joven en París. Su nombre es Helena y es muy hermosa… y es una plebeya como yo.

Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándome con un gesto desconfiado.

– ¡Qué más quieres que te diga! – Exclamé. – ¡Ah sí! ¡¿Tú querrás saberlo todo verdad?!

Pero no me respondió. Lo que acrecentó mi ira.

– Helena trabaja como camarera en una de esas casas lujosas donde los nobles como tu se reúnen. Conocerla fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos desconfiados cambiaron después de escuchar mis palabras impetuosas.

– Está bien, André – dijo volviéndome la espalda. – Solo espero que no descuides tus responsabilidades. No olvides que eres mi asistente y que no debes volver a cometer errores. Además, te recomiendo no echar en saco roto las palabras del general. Ten mucho cuidado con las mujeres, a veces puede ser muy peligroso confiar en ellas

– ¿Lo dices porque también eres mujer...?

La habitación quedó en completo silencio; sabía que esa era una pregunta importante. Tragué seco y me mantuve de pie, firme ante ella, esperando su respuesta sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Noté que su mirada se tornó más azul que de costumbre, con un destello como dagas afiladas, las cuales penetraron en mi pecho y me estremecieron.

– ¡Pero qué dices, André – Respondió con desdén regresando a su posición indiferente . – Si quieres permanecer a mi lado, sin provocarle un serio disgusto a tu abuela, debes mantener tu bocaza bien cerrada.

– Está bien comandante Jarjayes– dije dirigiéndome a la puerta de su habitación – Continuaré a su servicio, pero seguiré viendo a esa muchacha, y tendré cuidado, como me ha recomendado. ¿Desea que le traiga su chocolate? –Pregunté antes de retirarme, pero Oscar no me respondió.

Regresé a mi habitación liviano, como si me hubiera quitado un peso enorme de la espalda. Y aquella noche, dormí con la tranquilidad de haber hecho lo correcto. No podía ser deshonesto conmigo, ni con ella. Simplemente no se lo merecía.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Pasaron algunos días desde el incidente en Versalles y el rostro de Oscar parecía haber tomado un nuevo brillo. Empecé a sospechar que algo extraño le sucedía, lo que acrecentó mi deseo de averiguar el por qué. Su actitud férrea había cambiado casi por completo, incluso, se dirigía a su padre con aplomo, y no paraba sonreír cuando cabalgaba hacia el palacio… ¡hasta se había dedicado a cortar rosas!, ¡cosa que jamás había hecho! Tal era su actitud, que hasta en los pasillos los guardias comentaban como de una mañana a la otra la comandante los había empezado a tratar con esa amabilidad propia de las mujeres.

Todos esos comentarios me exasperaban, pues yo la prefería irónica, explosiva y demandante; así, como había sido siempre.

Me enfadé conmigo mismo al caer en la cuenta que estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo pensando en ella, pues me había estado ignorado por días, y escasamente me saludaba. Con el único que mantenía distancias era conmigo. – ¿ _Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?_ – me dije. Entonces decidí volver a París en busca de posibilidades. Lo más seguro era que mi ausencia fuese pasada por alto.

Cabalgué sin pausa en dirección a la ciudad, y desde lejos vi a una multitud embravecida, la cual había irrumpido en un mercado de verduras llevándose todo cuanto había. Niños y mujeres buscaban entre el polvo del suelo algo para comer. La escena que se quedó bien grabada en mi memoria, era una aberración. El hambre que se vivía, era muy contrario a lo que ocurría en el palacio de Versalles, donde la comida y la bebida abundaban.

Cabizbajo y sintiendo vergüenza ajena, me conduje sin rumbo por las calles hasta que llegué a la plaza Le Blanc. Recordé que cerca de ahí podría encontrarme con Helena, de modo que dejé pasar el tiempo.

Estuve sentado en un banco de la plaza hasta que se hicieron las diez de la noche, y fue a esa hora que pude ver a Helena caminado presurosa hacia su casa. Sentí una gran alegría cuando me aseguré que era ella, y desde donde estaba grité:

– ¡Helena!

Detuvo su marcha y me reconoció al instante. Yo corrí presuroso hasta alcanzarla, y cuando estuve frente a ella la saludé con una sonrisa. – ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!

Ella correspondiendo a mi cordialidad respondió:

– Lo mismo digo, André.

Deposité en sus manos un beso, e hice una venia, como se acostumbra en el palacio. Noté como sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

– Qué galante. Muchas gracias. Pero creo que mis manos estropeadas no merecen ser besadas.

– ¡Oh! discúlpeme, no fue mi intención ofenderla. – Dije con torpeza.

– No me ofende – Dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Es solo que no me esperaba verlo hoy, no a esta hora. Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que le conocí en la posada.

– Si, es cierto. Presento excusas, lo que ha sucedido es que aumentó el trabajo y…

– Ha, No se preocupe; la verdad es que cada día el trabajo en la posada es más duro, y la paga de los tributos a la realeza hace que muchas veces tenga que amanecer trabajando para poder comer. Hoy he salido temprano de casualidad…

Me sentí incómodo y recordé la reacción de la gente aquella tarde en París, el afortunado día que la conocí.

– Pero no quiero ahogar su entusiasmo con mis penas. – Agregó retomando su dulce mirada.

– Usted casi es un noble. Mírese, tiene el porte, la estatura, las costumbres y todo lo que se necesita para estar en Versalles. Debe ser maravilloso el palacio. Dígame, ¿Cómo es la princesa? ¿Es tan bella como todos dicen?... Cuénteme de Versalles, monsieur – Suplicó.

– Es verdad que Versalles es hermoso—Respondí mientras empezamos a caminar- Pero contrario a lo que todos piensan, el brillo y suntuosidad de sus muros, están manchados del fango, de la envidia y de la hipocresía que se respira. Desde el último hasta el primero de los nobles, vive al pendiente de lo que hace la familia real, y para ellos no existe otra realidad. Toda la corte vendería su alma al diablo por pertenecer al círculo íntimo de su majestad, y eso me repugna.

– ¿Y el comandante al que sirves? – Preguntó con ojos expectantes – ¿También él vendería su alma al diablo?

– No, claro que no – Respondí y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Oscar es diferente, ella es una persona de gran corazón, llena de virtudes. Su belleza es realmente asombrosa, superando con creces a todas las mujeres del palacio, incluso a la delfina. La comandante tiene la voluntad y la fuerza de un titán, y con solo una mirada deja al descubierto tus emociones. Ella es única.

– ¿Más hermosa que Maria Antonieta?– Preguntó avivando su interés en conocer más detalles. – Es decir, que el noble al que sirves es una mujer. Ho por Dios, ¡Una comandante mujer! – Exclamó.

– Sí – Respondí orgulloso. – Aunque Oscar viste el uniforme de comandante, igual que todos los hombres que sirven en la guardia real, es toda una mujer.

Helena permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija en mis expresiones. No supe que hacer, solo me quede esperando alguna reacción, la que conocí segundos después, cuando afirmó que evidentemente albergaba un sentimiento especial por mi ama, y no dudé en corroborar su apreciación.

– Es verdad – Dije. – Crecí junto a ella, y contrario a lo que todos piensan, me ha tratado como si fuera su hermano. Oscar es una persona admirable.

– Pero André, yo no me refería a ese tipo de aprecio.

La miré desconcertado– ¿A qué tipo te refieres?

Ya no eres un niño. Quiero decir, que no es un secreto los cambios que sentimos a esta edad. Ahora es cuando empezamos a sentir ciertas cosas por las personas del sexo opuesto. Es como si las apreciáramos de otra manera, incluso, anhelamos su presencia, su voz, su compañía…

Sonreí ante el comentario. Me parecía escuchar las palabras de una niñata de palacio, con su cabecita llena de palabrería romántica.

– Pues no creo que eso me pase a mí, y mucho menos a Oscar. Pese a que la comandante tiene corazón, también tiene un carácter difícil, siempre terminamos discutiendo y… _Quise decirle que terminábamos a los golpes, pero no lo creí prudente._ En fin, no estamos aquí para hablar de ella. Prefiero que me hable de usted. Cuénteme, ¿Acaso, le ocurre?

– Pues en realidad no sé si deba decírselo precisamente ahora. - Respondió tomando distancia de mí, que sin darme cuenta había tomado un lugar junto a ella, en el primer banco que habíamos encontrado vacio.

– Perdón, no quise importunarla. Recién la conozco y ya estoy preguntando sobre su intimidad – dije avergonzado.

– No tienes por qué disculparte, solo necesito estar segura de contártelo en el momento apropiado. Por el momento puedo decirte que no conozco muy bien a esa persona, pero cada vez que la veo, no puedo dejar de temblar, y siento que mi corazón quiere salir por mi garganta.

– Es usted muy expresiva – Dije sintiéndome intimidado por la forma en que había pronunciado esas palabras. – Quien quiera que sea el hombre que le inspire esos sentimientos, deberá sentirse muy halagado.

Helena esbozó una sonrisa modesta.

– Sabes el día que te conocí, salí de la posada rumbo a la mansión donde trabajo. Cerca del portal me encontré con el General Jarjayes que estaba completamente ebrio. El me hablo de las mujeres, y me dijo que eran creaturas que te hacen perder la razón y que pueden llegar a dominar las emociones de un hombre. No le entendí muy bien, pero con eso logró inquietarme. Cerró su discurso diciéndome que el día que pruebe una mujer entenderé todo.

Helena se tapó el rostro con las manos. – ¡Creo que el general está completamente loco! ¿Cómo puede hablar así? No creo que una mujer pueda dominar los sentimientos de un hombre. Además no es momento de preocuparse por esas palabras. Ya descubrirás más adelante si él tiene o no la razón.

– Eso cierto, todo a su tiempo– dije satisfecho.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Ella observando la naturaleza, y yo embelesado mirándola. Helena era hermosa y me atraía, no podía negarlo. Un leve frío recorría mi cuerpo al sentir su piel tan cerca de la mía.

De pronto se puso de pie y me dijo que debía irse, pues tres hermanos pequeños aguardaban su llegada para cenar lo que hubiera conseguido en su día de trabajo. Me ofrecí para acompañarla hasta su casa y ella aceptó de buena gana.

Llegamos caminando hasta el portón , le pregunté si podía visitarla nuevamente y ella aceptó gustosa. Me dijo que durante la semana siguiente no tendría que acudir a la posada, por lo que tendría un pequeño receso en sus labores. Me invitó a tomar el té para la próxima vez que nos viéramos/.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

– Arriba, pelotón – Ordenó el Brigadier en la barraca del regimiento B, por lo que André tuvo que ocultar rápidamente el libro de sus memorias, y tomar su puesto en la formación.

– En media hora deben estar preparados con todo lo necesario. El nuevo comandante realizará la primera revista de tropa, y tenemos que causar una buena impresión.

– Sí, señor – Contestaron los soldados al unísono. En cuanto el Brigadier abandonó la barraca, uno de los soldados dijo con sorna:

– Yo no asistiré a esa revista. No pienso recibir órdenes de una mujer.

El resto del pelotón se hizo propia esa decisión y rodearon a quien había hecho público el pensamiento colectivo de la guardia.

Pasada media hora, solo uno de los aludidos asistió a la revista. No era ningún otro que André Grandier, el único que se presentó firme ante la comandante Jarjayes. Pero Oscar al no ver el resto de su compañía en formación, ordenó a su ex valet que regresara a la barraca. Cuando André regresó, todos sus compañeros le miraron con desdén. Pero él ignoró las recriminaciones que le lanzaron y se recostó en su catre.

 _Era de esperarse que todo esto sucediera, pero tienes que ser fuerte para demostrarles quién eres y cuanto vales._

André no acababa de dedicarle en el secreto de su alma estas palabras a Oscar, cuando ella se apareció en la barraca, retando al filo de su sable, a cualquier hombre que se atreviera enfrentarla. Muchos de los presentes se mostraron atemorizados ante su actitud desafiante debido a que abiertamente admitió ser una persona violenta, sin miedo y dispuesta a todo.

Sentenció a toda voz, que el que resultase ganador tendría que ceder a las peticiones del contrincante, las que se resumen en la siguiente demanda:

Si ella vencía, todos sin excepción debían asistir a la revista. Pero si perdía, tendría que abandonar su puesto en la Guardia Francesa inmediatamente.

Heridos en su orgullo, los soldados deliberaron sobre quien debía ser el que la enfrentara en el duelo, y como era de esperarse, todos – excepto André – ignoraban las habilidades de la aristócrata con el sable.

El duelo inició y con solo dos estocadas Oscar derrotó a aquel impertinente subordinado, y tal se pactó, todos concurrieron a la revista programada.

Aquel primer encuentro se había resuelto a su favor, y fue con su implacable determinación que ganó de a poco el respeto de sus hombres. De todos, menos de uno, que no se mostraba convencido de su capacidad para el cargo.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Sucedieron algunos días tranquilos después del enfrentamiento en las barracas, y ese fue el momento propicio para que André retomara su escritura, aunque él se mostraba inquieto por la tensión que se vivía en las calles de París. Y es que no era para menos, Luis XVI había convocado la Asamblea General, y nadie, ni siquiera un soldado de la guardia podría ignorar tan importante acontecimiento.

Pero tampoco se podrían desconocer los reclamos del pueblo volcado en las calles, por lo que el miedo a enfrentarlos se fue generalizando entre los hombres del ejército, ya que muchos de ellos eran el sostén de "esas" familias.

Turbas enteras, conformadas por sus madres y hermanos estaban armadas con palos, azadones y piedras, pidiendo en un solo grito justicia e igualdad, y nadie podría haber hecho oídos sordos.

" _Han pasado varios días desde que sentí mi corazón desfallecer cuando vi a Oscar enfrentándose con bravura a uno de los hombres más fuertes del regimiento. Ella sabe que la amo, y sabe por qué estoy aquí._

 _He venido a protegerte, déjame cuidarte. ¡¿Cuando verás en mí el hombre que necesitas?! Ese anhelo es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir. Pero ni siquiera puedo cumplir la misión que me impuse… mi ojo derecho cada día se apaga"._

André intentando distenderse, dio vuelta esa hoja y siguió escribiendo su historia.

/– ¿Dónde has estado? Te esperé por más de media hora. ¡¿Que tanto tienes que hacer en la mansión?! Sabes que te necesito como mi asistente.

– ¿Es que no me puedo separar de ti un solo día? ¿Acaso me estás extrañando?– dije con sarcasmo.

– Deja de decir sandeces – Contestó de mala gana.

 _Una victoria, la Oscar de siempre re apareció_ , pensé.

– A que llegas último.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Demuéstrame que jinete te has convertido André, o debo llamarte… ¡tortuga!

La improvisada carrera fue a todo galope, por lo que al cabo de quince minutos, nuestros caballos estaban exhaustos. Entonces nos detuvimos en el camino junto al arroyo.

– Te gané… – Dijo agitada, retomando de a apoco el aire.

 _Sonreí. Esas carreras siempre terminaban igual_.

Caminamos un largo trecho por la orilla y nos sentamos a lanzar piedritas, -como solíamos hacerlo cuando éramos niños-, pero sabía que esa era señal que solía hacer mi ama cuando algo le inquietaba. Por lo que permanecí a su lado en silencio esperando que me expresara su inquietud.

– ¿En dónde estuviste André?, sé que no estabas en casa.

– Eres muy observadora – Respondí.

– ¿No vas a decirme qué estabas haciendo?– Preguntó sin dejar de lanzar piedritas.

– Es cierto, no estaba en la mansión. Entendí que no me necesitabas en Versalles, y por eso decidí salir a pasear. Estuve en París desde la tarde y tuve que esperar hasta las diez para encontrarme con Helena.

– ¿Helena?

– Recuerdas la muchacha que conocí…

– Así que su nombre es Helena – Dijo volviendo sus ojos hacia mí, abandonando su inútil actividad. – ¿Ella es linda?

– Lo es– contesté sin titubeos – Pero no se compara…

– ¿Con quién?– interrumpió mis palabras, y mi siguiente lanzamiento.

– Pues no se compara con las damas de la corte, por supuesto.

 _Mentí._

– André, ¿Qué sientes cuando la ves?

– Pues no sé – Respondí desconcertado. – Ella me trasmite paz y hace que me sienta... cómo decirlo, ¿contento?... es difícil de explicar.

– ¿Solo eso?

– Debo confesarte que cuando ella me mira con sus ojos miel, un frío recorre mi cuerpo, lo que me ha sucedido pocas veces.

Se quedó callada reflexionando y de repente preguntó: – ¿Entonces, eso es lo que se siente?

– No logro entenderte Oscar. Hablas y preguntas cosas extrañas… ¿Te sucede algo?

– No, no es nada André, son cosas que no tienen importancia.

Levanté las cejas sin lograr comprender a qué se refería. – Si tú lo dices. Pero no me puedes negar que has cambiado. Tanta amabilidad, el "sorprendente aroma de las rosas", ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

Respondió temblorosa – ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¡Como que a qué me refiero! Desde el día de incidente con Maria Antonieta, algo en ti a cambió; en todo el palacio se comenta sobre tu extraña amabilidad, y tu nueva sonrisa…

– Son ideas tuyas, André. – Contestó.

– No puedes negármelo, yo sé que algo te sucede. Podrías decírmelo, si no te molesta. Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

– No me pasa nada– dijo evadiendo mis palabras. – Lo que realmente me tiene preocupada es la salud de su majestad. Los médicos de Versalles no saben porque está enfermo y temo por su vida.

– No te preocupes por el rey– Dije con tranquilidad – Recuerda que hierva mala nunca muere.

– No es momento de bromas. – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras retomaba su lugar a mi lado.

– Entonces deja de ser tan curiosa y no me estés preguntando lo que yo hago en París.

– Lo que tú hagas me tiene sin cuidado– Agregó empujándome.

Solté una carcajada.

–Necesito que de ahora en adelante estés conmigo en el Palacio, quiero que seas mis ojos cuando no esté presente en la corte. Tengo la sospecha que los allegados al rey están tramando un plan en su contra, y temo por los príncipes.

Asentí. Pese a los cambios respecto a su conducta varonil, no había dejado de estar atenta a los detalles.

 _Lo que sucedió después, lo atesoro como uno de mis recuerdos más preciados._

Preocupados por la situación en Versalles, mirábamos en silencio las ondas que dibujaban en el arroyo.

Oscar observaba su reflejo en el agua y de repente se detuvo a observar el mío.

Sentí que indagaba cada parte de mi mente, y ante la tensión, mi corazón empezó a latir, más agitado que nunca. Esa fue la primera vez que sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, y lo hice, aunque una parte de mi esperaba su rechazo.

Pero sucedió todo lo contario, me permitió reconfortarla con mi cuerpo, y solo se limitó a recostar su frente sobre mi hombro. Estuvimos uno pegado del otro por varios minutos, y noté que en su rostro se reflejaba el más extremo de los cansancios.

Le sugerí que lo mejor era regresar a la mansión, y ella con los ojos entrecerrados aceptó mi propuesta.

Hubiese querido que ese momento no terminara nunca, y muchas preguntas se cruzaron en mi mente– ¿Acaso sentía yo, lo mismo que Helena?

 **=0=0=0=0=**

La mañana del siguiente día desperté con las fuerzas renovadas. Partimos rumbo a Versalles, y mientras galopaba junto a mi ama, venían a mi memoria los recuerdos de la noche anterior a orillas del arroyo. Dirigí mi atención a sus cabellos dorados acariciados por el viento. Parecían una fina cortina de dulces fresias. La imagen mental era la de una diosa. Me sonrojé.

Cuando llegamos al palacio todo era confusión. Las cortesanas de la princesa y el séquito del rey tenían sus caras desencajadas. Presintiendo que algo grave sucedía, mi ama me pidió mantenerme alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Terminó de darme las instrucciones, cuando los médicos que se encontraban en los aposentos del rey aparecieron en el pasillo, y con pesar anunciaron ante la corte que el monarca tenía la enfermedad de las ronchas y que ellos ya nada podían hacer por él.

Madame Du Barry – una dama que en varias ocasiones había querido ensuciar el nombre de Oscar – se abrió paso entre la gente y se introdujo en habitación real cerrando la puerta tras de sí, desatando una catarata de murmuraciones que jamás podía faltar. Oscar que sentía una gran antipatía por esa mujer, le miró contristada, y no se atrevió a intervenir.

Los miembros de la corte indignados ante el comportamiento de la Condesa, se retiraron de la antesala. Dejando en la soledad de la guardia a mí ama.

– Creo que debemos irnos– Dije a su oído.

– Me quedaré custodiando la puerta. – Contestó tomando su lugar.

Comprendí su reacción, aunque hubiese preferido llevármela a rastras. En realidad, poco y nada me importaba lo que le pasara a Luis XV, ese hombre que agonizaba, era el mismo que me había sentenciado a muerte.

Pero la devoción de Oscar por servir a sus majestades, era obsesiva y me molestaba. Me parecía injusto que siendo tan joven desperdiciara sus mejores años al servicio de Maria Antonieta .Obviamente ¡¿quién era yo para hacerla entrar en razón!?.

Abandone los aposentos de su majestad, y esperé toda la noche en la entrada del palacio; en ese lugar –y en un estado deplorable- me interceptó el Conde de Gerodelle, quien además era el oficial de confianza de la comandante.

Me saludó a la manera de los nobles y acercándose sobre su caballo me preguntó por Oscar.

– Se niega abandonar los aposentos del rey– Respondí sin dar mayores explicaciones.

– No tiene sentido que la esperes. – Me dijo mientras miraba con preocupación hacia la ventana de su majestad.

– Si quieres, puedes acompañarme, iré hasta mi casa a fin de presentar el informe el estado de salud del rey a mi familia. Tú deberías darle aviso al general.

– Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Salimos del palacio en dirección a la mansión. Nuestros caballos a paso lento se abrían paso despejando la niebla. Mientras avanzábamos, observaba al Conde, cuya mirada fija al frente,- tan fría como la de Oscar- no dejaba de inquietarme. De repente, dejó de mirar hacia el camino.

– André, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido preguntarte varias cosas. Entre ellas, me gustaría saber de tu familia. Desde que conocí a la comandante, te he visto a su lado y a pesar de siempre nos cruzamos en el palacio nunca hemos conversado de hombre a hombre.

– Tiene razón– respondí con una sonrisa, aunque me sentí incómodo. – Nací en Arras, y al cabo de unos años mis padres fallecieron. Después, mi abuela me trajo con la familia Jarjayes para convertirme en el compañero de juegos del niño de la casa y desde entonces, Oscar y yo nunca nos hemos separado.

– El general y su idea de que Oscar es un hombre – Dijo el Conde esbozando una leve sonrisa. – Pero dime, ¿Cómo es tu relación con los señores? Con la comandante especialmente.

– Supongo que como la de todo sirviente – comenté – aunque con ella todo es muy diferente, pues nos tenemos absoluta confianza.

Gerodelle frunció el entrecejo notablemente. Pensé en que lo mejor sería hablar sobre alguna de mis aventuras junto a "la comandante" y así lo hice. Fue una excelente idea, pues el conde no pudo evitar las risas cuando le conté sobre aquella vez que escondimos la peluca del general, y tuvo que presentarse en Versalles sin ella. O la vez que nos escabullimos de la mansión con los monaguillos de la posesión. Cabe mencionar que no dejé de hablar ni un solo instante, pero tampoco dejé de observarlo detenidamente. Aquella, fue la primera vez que vi un brillo especial en sus mirada, y fue desde ese día que empecé a sospechar de sus sentimientos e intenciones. El conde no me había interrogado por mera curiosidad. Él necesitaba información de Oscar para acercarse de forma personal, y la pregunta que me hizo después terminó de confirmar mi sospecha

–¿Conoces a alguna mujer que te robe los pensamientos y que te haga estremecer cuando estas a su lado?

Bajé el rostro para que no se diera cuenta del rubor en mis mejillas. _La pregunta que me hacen todo_ s- pensé

– Discúlpeme conde – Dije con la voz en un hilo. – ¿A qué debo su pregunta?

– Como sabes siempre he sido un hombre solitario y considerando mi edad, he pensado cortejar a una mujer, o conocer alguna de manera íntima. He leído algunas obras y me gustaría experimentar los sentimientos que en ellas se describen.

– Eso me parece muy… ¿varonil? – Dije intentado disimular lo graciosas que me resultaban sus palabras. – Pero, excúseme ¿en qué puedo servirlo?

– Por supuesto que tú no puedes ayudarme. Suponía que ya habías conocido a una mujer de la que te hubieras enamorado.

– Soy muy joven Conde, y mi única responsabilidad es servir a su comandante.

– Disculpa mi impertinencia Grandier. – Dijo avergonzado. – Haz de cuenta que no hemos tenido esta conversación.

– Despreocúpese. – Miré hacia la bifurcación en donde se dividirían nuestros caminos. – Temo que aquí debemos separarnos– dije.

– Agradezco tu compañía, Grandier.

– Que tenga una buena noche Conde.

Tomé el camino a la mansión al galope y mientras me alejaba decía dentro de mí:

 _El estirado Conde, ¡Hablándome de mujeres! Esa la cosa más inimaginable del universo._

Llegué a la mansión y después de cambiarme de ropa me senté junto a la ventana de mi habitación a esperar el regreso de Oscar, pero las horas pasaban implacables ante mis ojos y no la veía llegar. Empecé a temer lo peor cuando observe que algunos relámpagos que cruzaron el cielo, entonces tomé la decisión de regresar al palacio.

Pero no fue necesario volver, pues en el momento en el que me dispuse a salir, llegó mi ama sobre su caballo. Las ojeras opacando el azul de sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sucedió algo?– Pregunté mientras ella descendía del caballo.

Hizo un gesto extraño con la cabeza y sin voltear a mirar subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Entendí que necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que fui hasta la cocina y le preparé una taza de té, la cual reposé sobre la mesita de estar junto a la ventana, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de mí. El sonido de la lluvia y el viento acariciando el bosque era lo único que mis oídos percibían. Oscar estaba de pié frente al ventanal, inmóvil. Me acerqué, con la intención de que notara mi presencia.

– El Rey agoniza, André – Dijo con la voz entrecortada, empuñando las manos. – Me siento tan impotente. Nadie, nadie en este país puede hacer algo para salvarlo de los brazos de la muerte.

– Tienes que conservar la calma. – Dije cercándome más hasta rozar su camisa con mí pecho.

Me miró a través del reflejo de la ventana. – Estoy tan cansada– Dijo abrazándose. Y entonces, no pude evitar apoyar mis manos sobre sus hombros, lo que provocó una reacción brusca e inmediata.

– Me voy a dormir– dijo alejándose hacia el lecho.

– ¿Necesitas algo más?– Pregunté desde el lugar de mi incursión sin quitar mis ojos de su cuerpo.

– No, gracias. Intentaré dormir.

Asentí, y en ese momento supe que lo mejor era retirarme. Tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, pues inocentemente me había hecho la ilusión de que se aferraría a mi abrazo y buscaría mi consuelo. Pero no fue así. Oscar realmente había cambiado.

Que puedo decir lo que lo que sucedió el resto de la noche; en resumidas cuentas no dormí. Me desvelé pensando en su estado. Intentaba cerrar mis ojos, pero una y otra vez se dibujaban en mi mente las imágenes de aquella vez en el arroyo. También la imagen reciente de su cuerpo perfecto y sereno mirando caer la lluvia frente al ventanal, y mis manos sobre su piel, tan cerca. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba frente ese estímulo mental. No pensaba en nada, solo en sus labios, su pelo, su perfume.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sobresaltado y con la cara mojada. Lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Oscar con el ceño fruncido, de pie frente a mi cama con la jarra en la mano.

Sin darme tiempo de estirar los brazos me ordenó a gritos preparar los caballos, pues ya era cerca del medio día. Me levanté como pude y me vestí rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos al palacio un sacerdote entró en los aposentos del rey. Después de media hora el clérigo salió gritando:

– ¡Apartad de Versalles a Madame Du Barry! ¡Será la única manera en que vuestro rey descanse en los brazos del señor!

De inmediato busqué con la mirada a Oscar, quien corrió con sus hombres detrás de los nobles que irrumpieron en los aposentos reales.

Me quedé en el hall esperando ansioso a que mi ama saliera de la cámara real, cuando los guardias de palacio sacaron del brazo y a rastras a la condesa, quien se había negado abandonar a Luis XV en los últimos momentos de su agonía.

– ¿A dónde se la llevan? – Pregunté.

– El Duque de Orleans ordenó su detención en las mazmorras. —Dijo uno de los soldados.

Tras ellos y agitada salió Oscar quien me ordenó al oído. -Síguelos. Yo me quedaré custodiando a su majestad.

Obedecí, y salí corriendo por los pasillos del palacio. Intenté seguir a los guardias pero no logré alcanzarlos. Entonces corrí hasta los jardines y allí me encontré con una multitud de nobles que esperaban el anuncio de la muerte de su rey. Y este anuncio no se hizo esperar, pues en ese instante y ante mis ojos se extinguió la llama que representaba su vida, la que se divisaba desde abajo apostada en el opulento ventanal. La reacción de la multitud fue despreciable. A ninguno de ellos le importó el sufrimiento de ese hombre. Nadie se lamentó. Por el contrario, los nobles estallaron de júbilo.

Nada tenía que hacer ya. Lo único que me importaba era sacar a Oscar de ese lugar. Cuando me encontré con ella – En el pórtico del aposento real- de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sentidas, las cuales se limpiaba en seguida.

Le dije que huyéramos de ahí, pero me pidió que partiera solo hacia la mansión y que le diera aviso al general. También me dijo que se quedaría en el palacio, y que lo que más deseaba era dirigir el cortejo fúnebre hasta la catedral/.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

– André, alguien ha venido a verte. Te esperan en el patio—Sacudió el Sargento Soissons a su compañero que estaba sentado en una banquera, escribiendo en su libro.

– Gracias Alain. Seguro que es mi abuela. Dile por favor que ya estoy con ella.

La visita de su única familia fue un momento muy esperando por André. La extrañaba muchísimo, pues él sentía que era a la única persona que podría importarle.

– Abuela, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué feliz me haces!– La saludo con un abrazo efusivo.

– Te traje comida y ropa limpia- Dijo Madame Grandier enseñándole una canasta.

– Gracias, la verdad es que la comida que sirven a los guardias es horrible. – Dijo abriendo las servilletas que envolvían el pan y el queso fresco.

– Ya quisiera que estuvieras en casa. Porque, hijo. ¿Por qué decidiste enlistarte? –Pregunto la anciana con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Tu sabes porque.

– No es necesario que respondas. – Dijo mirando hacia el edificio de los oficiales. Permitiendo que sus ojos grises se llenaran de lágrimas. André también dirigió su atención al mismo edificio, observando a su comandante que caminaba por el pasillo.

– ¿Sucede algo que deba saber?

– No sé si deba decírtelo, pero tarde o temprano te vas a enterar. – Respondió la anciana enjugando sus lágrimas. – En toda la mansión corre el rumor de que mi niña contraerá matrimonio.

– ¡Casarse! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?- Preguntó exaltado, tomando bruscamente a su abuela por los hombros.

La anciana presa de las manos de su nieto, respondió con la voz entrecortada – El Conde de Gerodelle le ha pedido la mano al General, y él se la ha concedido.

– Ya veo – Dijo el soldado retomando la calma. Intentando contener las ganas de salir huyendo.

– Esto debe ser muy duro para ti – Dijo la anciana tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su nieto.

 _¿Cómo puede ser de otro hombre?, ¿Cómo puede ignorar todo lo que he hecho?_

– Gracias por la visita, abuela.

Sin dar tiempo para decir algo más, salió corriendo por el pasillo, atravesando el patíbulo, hasta encontrarse solo. En esa soledad, invadido por una profunda tristeza dejó salir lágrimas amargas -¡Por qué!.. ¿Por qué no puedes ser mía…?—Decía entre sollozos, una y otra vez.

Cuando regresó a la barraca, André se encontró con un grupo de soldados, que indignados por los supuestos privilegios que le facilitaba la comandante, le increparon. Pero él no prestó atención a los reclamos de sus iguales. En ese momento estaba lleno de furia y desesperanza.

-Visitas privadas en medio de la semana. ¡Claro!, privilegios exclusivos para la nobleza. – Dijo uno de ellos.

\- No estoy dispuesto a darles explicaciones sobre lo que haga. –Respondió André.

Pero su respuesta – cargada de furia—no hizo más que provocar la indignación de sus compañeros que lo tildaron de soberbio y se abalanzaron sobre él, llenándole la cara de golpes. André se defendió como una bestia feroz, dejando salir con cada puño todo el dolor que sentía, pero su ataque no fue suficiente para contrarrestar la golpiza que le propinaron los soldados; por lo que fue necesaria la intervención del sargento.

La algarabía de la gresca, llegó hasta los oídos de Oscar, quien llegó corriendo a la escena deteniéndose ante el cuerpo de André que estaba de bruces en el suelo. Alain con gritos de autoridad logró disipar al grupo, ante el rostro endurecido de quien les dirigía. Todos los soldados se detuvieron al verle, y salieron de la barraca cabizbajos en completo silencio. Todos menos Alain, quien se hincó ante el cuerpo herido.

– Ve hasta donde ha llegado este hombre – Dijo mientras observaba André, dirigiendo su comentario a Oscar que no mostró un ápice de preocupación.

– Oscar no te cases por favor. Te suplico que no te cases – Dijo de pronto André con la poca voz que le quedaba.

– ¡Tienes que dejar de amar a esta mujer que se viste como un hombre!- Gritó Alain desconcertado. Pero lo cierto era que nada de lo que dijera nadie le importaba. Las heridas que latían en el cuerpo del lacayo, no eran tan dolorosas como las heridas abiertas en su corazón.

Alain de Soissons intentaba entender como seguía al servicio de una persona que no mostraba compasión por él o si quiera cariño. Se molestó muchísimo consigo mismo y con su compañero de filas. Pero la mirada llena de ira se la dejó a Oscar, evidenciando su descontento al tropezar con su hombro deliberadamente al salir de la barraca. La Comandante permaneció inmóvil ante la provocación de su Sargento, hasta que dejó de escuchar el taconeo de sus botas alejándose. Luego se acercó hasta el cuerpo ensangrentado de André y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

– No me digas nada. Intentaré llevarte hasta la enfermería. - Y con gran esfuerzo logró echarse sobre los hombros el espigado cuerpo de su valet.

En la enfermería del cuartel le suturaron las profundas heridas, y lo acostaron en una cama. La comandante permaneció en todo momento a su lado, incluso cuando se quedó profundamente dormido. Varias horas después, André abrió los ojos, y se encontró de lleno con el rostro de Oscar, al cual le costó apreciar, pues uno de los golpes había atenuado el notable problema de su ojo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Escucho esa bella pregunta que venía de los labios de la mujer que amaba.

– ¿Te casarás con él?– Preguntó. La angustia volvía a presentarse dentro de su ser.

– Deberías aceptar el consejo de tu compañero. Creo que él tiene razón. Tú debes dejar de amarme.*

 **Está historia continuará…**

 **=0=0=0=0=**

 _ **Signos Referenciales**_

Se reemplazó el término guillotina, porque su uso en Francia se dio a partir del año 1792. El primer ajusticiado de esta forma fue un bandido de caminos llamado Nicolás Jacques Pelletier, el 27 de mayo de ese mismo año. La última ejecución efectuada en Francia con este método, tuvo lugar el 10 de septiembre de 1977.

 _ **Símbolos adicionales:**_

-Cuando se observe el detalle "/" indica el inicio y la finalización de lo narrado por André en sus memorias.

-La separación con "Circulos" Indican el cambio de tiempo en las escenas, ya sea en la narración del protagonista o en el capitulo en general.

-Algunas cursivas, corresponden a pensamientos improvisados del protagonista.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Saludo a mis lectoras para presentar una versión revisada del fic que titulé "Te Amaré Mientras Viva" Inspirado en el animé "La Rosa de Versalles",- propiedad de Riyoko Ikeda- escrito durante el año 2012 y 2013.

Considerando que aquella publicación fue mi "primer escrito oficial", y que observé varios errores de redacción y narración; decidí revisar cada uno de los capítulos a fin de ofrecer un relato de calidad. Manteniendo el espíritu original de la historia, la que muchos conocen y que otros han decidido conocer.

Quiero agradecer a mi Beta – _**Krimhild K.**_ – ya que sus consejos y su ayuda incondicional facilitaron este trabajo, - _que de hecho no tiene remuneración, más que la satisfacción de contar una historia-_ , basada en una vida alterna de André, donde él mismo nos relata sus aventuras, incluyendo – por su puesto—los sucesos ocurridos durante la pre- revolución.

Espero que este fic los atrape, y desde ya informo que es muy bienvenido cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia que deseen hacer.

También pueden hacerlo a en redes sociales, buscando mi seudónimo. "Fertuliwithejarjayes" o simplemente, Fernanda Jarjayes.

Nuevamente, GRACIAS por leer estas líneas.

01/2016.


	2. Capitulo II

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA**

 **II**

/En la catedral de Saint Remy, el joven Maximilen de Robespierre ante una multitud rebosante de júbilo, pronunció el discurso de coronación del nuevo de Rey de Francia. Oscar, como comandante de la guardia imperial estaba obligada a presenciar el acto de principio a fin; Yo le acompañé hasta que la caravana emprendió su regreso al palacio.

No puedo negar que el ambiente en París era muy distinto a lo que es hoy. El pueblo estaba esperanzado en un cambio tras la ascensión de Luis XVI, cuyo rostro emanaba una luz tranquilizadora y afable. Esa esperanza colectiva, alimentaba mi deseo de emprender un nuevo camino lejos de Versalles. Y al pensar en ello, era imposible no recordar aquella joven de ojos atigrados, y con esa ilusión le pedí a Oscar abandonar mi puesto por el resto de la tarde, y ella, como estaba tan atareada controlando a sus guardias, asintió con hastío.

Para mi suerte los actos de coronación se habían llevado a cabo cerca de la plaza en donde me había encontrado con Helena la última vez. Identifiqué su casa y conforme me acercaba, respiraba hondo, intentando apaciguar a mi corazón que sin darme cuenta, empezó a latir efusivamente. Golpeé la puerta con discreción y esta se abrió muy despacio, como si la hubiese empujado el viento. Me asusté, entonces decidí volver sobre mis pasos; Cuando me di la media vuelta, escuché una voz congestionada que venía del interior, y me detuve:

-¿Quién es?

– Disculpe, se encuentra la Señorita Helena. – Respondí.

– ¡André, ¿eres tú?- Exclamó de nuevo la voz. – Pasa, por favor.

Cuando la vi, noté que estaba pálida y que algunas gotas de sudor le brillaban en la frente.

¿Estás bien? —Pregunté con sincera preocupación, pero ella no me respondió nada y cerró los ojos, desplomándose sorpresivamente sobre mis brazos. Toqué su frente y confirmé lo que me temía:

– ¡Ardes en fiebre! ¿Dónde está tu familia?, y ¿Porque estás sola en estas condiciones?

– No te preocupes que estoy bien—Dijo intentando recobrar el sentido. - Supongo que deben estar en el Hospital, mi padre ha empeorado y mi madre me pidió que me quede en casa porque ya hemos sido víctimas de saqueos; Pero tengo tanta fe en que las cosas van a cambiar. Con la asunción de Luis XVI, esto que hoy vivimos dentro de poco solo será un mal recuerdo.

Volví a respirar hondo. Lo expresado por ella no era más que el reflejo de las ilusiones del pueblo. Sacudí mi cabeza y procedí a recostar su delgado cuerpo en un catre que estaba junto a la ventana de lo que parecía ser una cocina. Llené de agua fresca una vasija y sumergí en ella mi pañuelo. Helena empezó a tiritar, por lo que me apresure a colocar la compresa sobre su frente. Abrí la ventana para que circulara el aire y de a poco fueron desapareciendo los temblores, hasta que por fin, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mi preocupación se fue convirtiendo en desesperación debido a que su fiebre no declinaba, entonces empezó a materializarse en mi interior la idea de buscar al médico de los Jarjayes e inventarle alguna excusa para que la atendiera. Y en el mismo instante en que decidí hacerlo, la voz de Helena me detuvo.

–Soy feliz— Dijo aun sin despertar.

– He visto a los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás se han visto. Quisiera alcanzarlo, tan solo quisiera rozar con mis dedos su pelo negro. Su presencia altera mi semblante. Él se viste como un noble y se comporta como un noble, pero soy feliz porque me ha dicho que no lo es. André, te quiero…

Me quede en una sola pieza, lo que escucharon mis oídos era totalmente descabellado. Ella era tan hermosa, ¿Cómo era posible que se fijara en mi?, supuse que aquellas palabras se debían a su grave estado de salud, solo un delirio; aun así, me sentí incómodo y quise salir huyendo. Pero es que simplemente no podía dejarla sola, ya que involuntariamente se había convertido en mi responsabilidad, por lo menos, hasta que recobrara el sentido. Pasaron un par de horas y el cansancio se apoderó de mí. Intenté luchar contra el sueño, pero este finalmente me venció.

No recuerdo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuve dormido en un banco junto al catre, pero recuerdo que sentí un aroma a flores silvestres que me despertó, y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con el rostro de Helena que ya estaba muy despierta, y me observaba atentamente.

– André, ya me siento mejor. – Dijo. Su voz se escuchó cálida, serena.

Me incorpore de un salto y la abracé intensamente.

\- ¡Gracias Dios estas bien! - Exclamé, oprimiendo su pecho contra el mío.

\- Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. – Dijo mientras se soltaba de mi abrazo. – ¿Quieres tomar un poco de coñac? No es el más caro, pero es algo que mis padres tienen guardado desde hace tiempo. Me gustaría brindar contigo por los nuevos reyes de Francia.

-Pero Helena ¿Cómo vas a querer tomar alcohol si has tenido fiebre?, No me parece conveniente.

– Por favor André, brinda conmigo—Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, mientras me tomaba de la mano. – Tal vez tú no imagines lo feliz que me siento.

Sentí curiosidad de conocer los motivos de sus sentimientos. Esperaba que estos no tuviesen que ver con la coronación. -Y, ¿A qué se debe tu felicidad?—Pregunté expectante.

Instintivamente esquivó mis ojos y un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la salita, entonces entendí que ese era el momento más oportuno para retirarme:

– Mejor me voy – Dije poniéndome de pie.

– Solo quédate un momento más – Dijo ella, apretándome la mano.

Percibí una sensación extraña, algo inexplicable; algo que solo se manifestaba en mi cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de Oscar.

–André, ahora soy toda una mujer. —Comentó Helena acercándose hasta quedar frente a mí. – Siempre esperé conocer a un hombre especial y desde que lo conocí, no ha pasado un día en que no piense en él, en su mirada.

Helena pronunciaba cada frase con pasión. Cada palabra me quemaba en la piel, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta. Y es que simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla; estaba como hipnotizado.

– Siento que estoy enamorada—dijo tan cerca de mis labios.

-¿De quién? – Le pregunté dejando que mi cuerpo se condujera por sí mismo.

– De ti. – Respondió en un susurro agitado, tan cerca uno del otro, que mi pecho rozaban sus senos cubiertos.

– No me preguntes cómo, ni por qué; solo sucedió.

 _¿Era real lo que estaba sucediendo? Confieso que no lo comprendí en ese mismo instante, pero mi conciencia me decía que algo no estaba bien; era tan fuerte el deseo de tomarla, un deseo que me seguía empujando a su calor y su aliento._

-No puede ser. — Dije apartándome de su fuego, tomando una distancia prudente. – ¿Entonces en la plaza, hablabas de mi? – Pregunté consternado.

Ella asintió avergonzada y bajó el rostro.

Pero Helena, ¿Cómo puedo ser yo?

– Perdóname —Dijo con la voz entrecortada – Sé que no soy digna de alguien como tú, y que no puedo pretender que sientas lo mismo que siento yo, también soy consciente de que le perteneces a alguien más y entiendo que malograrías tu vida junto a una persona de mi clase.

– Qué dices— Dije con ironía. —Soy un criado y tú lo sabes. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecer a ninguna mujer.

-No me interesa lo que puedas darme, lo único que anhelo es que algún día puedas llegar considerar lo que siento, porque estoy convencida de que con amor se forjan los sueños y se logran las metas.

 _Esbocé una sonrisa de satisfacción. Debo admitir que me sentí alagado. Sin embargo, también creía que las intenciones no eran suficientes para enfrentar la realidad._

–Pero dime – Exclamé – ¿Qué dirán tus padres?, ¿Qué dirá mi abuela? Y que va a decir…

 _Oscar. En mi interior era consciente, de que lo único que realmente me importaba era lo que sería de mí sin ella._

–Tú no has dicho que me amas. – Contestó con molestia mientras su mirada abandonó el suelo y se clavó a fuego en mí.

-Si he de ser sincero, nunca he pensado en ese tipo de amor.

 _Otra mentira. La verdad era que estaba absurdamente enamorado, y luchaba por ignorar lo que me pasaba._

 _-_ Solo puedo decirte que cuando estoy a tu lado tiempo se me hace corto, y siento una paz que me confunde. Pero también hay algo hermoso, pero extraño. Algo que aun no logro entender.

 _Distinto a lo que me sucede cuando estoy cerca de Oscar. A su lado todo es agitación constante, vivo en un ambiente hostil, frío y cansino, pero me siento pleno y siento que puedo lograr todo. Resistir todo._

–Si es amor lo que sientes, André —Dijo Helena – De eso te darás cuenta.

Asentí, porque ella tenía toda la razón. Yo ya no era un muchacho, y resultaba imprescindible aclarar mis ideas. Además, había sido muy sincera respecto de sus sentimientos, y por respeto a eso, no podría hacer menos.

–Quiero que sepas que me siento muy afortunado — Dije sinceramente cuando me dispuse a salir de la casa. – Pero tú más que nadie merece toda mi honestidad. No negaré que eres una mujer atractiva, pero no pienso aprovecharme de lo que sientes para satisfacer un deseo carnal. Quiero que te quede claro que no quiero que te ilusiones, teniendo en cuenta quien soy y a que me dedico. Tú eres una buena chica.

– Ya veo – Dijo ella, su voz se sintió desanimada.

Bajé mi rostro y abrí la puerta.

– ¡André!– Exclamó de pie junto a la mesa donde reposaba la botella de coñac y las dos copas.

– Te esperaré.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

La multitud que había colmado las plazas y las avenidas principales se había dispersado; En mi carrera por alcanzar a Oscar y a la caravana, noté que la celebración continuaba en los bares y cantinas. Ver aquello me regocijó por unos instantes, intentando convencerme de que quizá Helena tendría razón, y que las cosas iban a estar mejor para todos.

Superando una colina, divisé el cortejo que trasladaba a su majestad. Oscar iba al frente y a su diestra el Conde de Gerodelle, tan imponente como ella, cabalgando en su corcel de pura sangre.

Me acerqué a ellos lo más rápido que pude, pasando por encima de sus soldados, que modestia aparte, estaban acostumbrados a mi presencia privilegiada.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde estuviste? - Preguntó cuando sintió que llegaba a su diestra. Su gesto de reproche espantó al estirado Conde.

-Olvidas que solicité tu permiso para ausentarme —Le respondí comprendiendo que estaba muy alterada para recordarlo.

-Lo olvidé por completo—Dijo bajando el tono de la voz, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – Estoy muy cansada, ¡me arde la cara!

Asentí y volteé mi rostro para disimular la gracia que me daba verla tan roja como un tomate.

Dejamos al Rey y a su séquito en el palacio, pues él también lucía agotado; aunque la Reina no parecía estarlo. Era todavía una jovencita inquieta e incansable, de eso no me cabía la menor duda, por eso preferí guardar las distancias. Decidimos ir casa a lo que daban los caballos. Teníamos hambre, calor y mucha sed. Entramos como animales y nos quitamos las botas en el hall. Oscar se tumbó en el sillón de la sala y me pidió una copa de vino. Le serví y me serví.

– ¿Dónde estuviste André?—Reiteró su pregunta luego de beber la copa de un sorbo.

-Te lo dije, pero nunca me prestas atención.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después suspiró, reposando la copa vacía sobre la mesita. –Debo preguntarte si viste al Conde Fersen entre los nobles que estaban hoy en el desfile.

– ¿¡Fersen!?—Exclamé con extrañeza — Creo haberle visto entre los que se presentaron primero a la Catedral; no me pareció importante comentarte...

–No te preocupes – Dijo poniéndose de pie, e identifiqué de reojo sus manos delatoras; evidentemente estaba nerviosa.

–Estoy muy cansada— Dejó salir parte de la verdad en un bostezo. – Solo quiero dormir. Descansa, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo.

Asentí y me quedé observando cómo arrastraba los pies escaleras arriba, cayendo en cuenta de que seguramente no había comido. Estaba tan delgada, más de lo habitual desde que se había convertido en la niñera de Maria Antonieta. De modo que me escabullí hasta la cocina y le preparé un emparedado de jamón ahumado.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su habitación - bandeja en mano -, esta se encontraba de entreabierta; deslicé algunos de mis pasos sobre el parqué a fin de que no sintiera mi presencia, quedándome paralizado en el umbral, oculto detrás de la pieza de madera. Y es que mis ojos jamás habían contemplado tanta belleza, una belleza profunda, avasallante y femenina. Ante mi se descubría la imagen completa y perfecta de una mujer frente al espejo, despojada de su guerrera militar y de la faja castrante. Bajo la seda inmaculada de su camisa, se apreciaban las colinas de sus senos firmes, los que se acariciaba para calmar algún dolor que se evidenciaba en el gesto de su rostro. La vi y la recuerdo tan hermosa, pero me invadió un temor caliente, una sensación que me gritaba ¡No la mires, esto está mal!, entonces dejé la bandeja aun servida en el suelo y huí aterrado a mi habitación.

¿Que estaba sucediendo conmigo? ¿Por qué reaccionaba a así mi cuerpo? Parecía estar mareado, ebrio. Transpiraba, estaba notoriamente excitado. Me reprendí, solo en mi interior me reprendí, aquello, estaba prohibido/.

 _Pero ya nada me impide expresar lo que siento. Ya no. Te he seguido hasta este infierno, aunque no quieras verme, aunque me odies. Mi soledad de algún modo se resigna en esta barraca, esperando tu orden; esperando cumplir el más loco de tus deseos._

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Una línea difusa se dibujó en el papel donde André escribía sus memorias, la cual fue producto del sobresalto que le causó escuchar el taconeo de varias botas que caminaban en su dirección.

– ¡Lazal Drezell! —Se escuchó de pronto la voz de los miembros de la Policía Militar quienes reclamaban imperativamente la presencia de un soldado raso.

El corazón de André se estremeció. Algo andaba mal. Buscó a su sargento confiando en su reacción de antemano. Pero Alain estaba enfurecido, indignado y fuera de sí.

– ¡Ves lo que ha provocado esa mujer!— Gritó que al encontrarse con André, tomándolo bruscamente de la manga, para empujarlo después hasta el rincón más obscuro de la barraca. Desde ahí, ambos observaron cómo la Policía Militar se llevaba a Drezel, e impulsado por una desesperación absoluta, Alain continuó arrastró a su compañero por la barraca hasta los pasillos del cuartel, deteniéndose frente al despacho de la comandante, golpeando la puerta impetuosamente.

-¡Comandante, deme la cara!- Y antes de que le pudiera responder, él abrió la puerta de un solo empujón, irrumpiendo en el cuarto iluminado por el gris que se filtraba entre las cortinas de la única ventana. -¿Sabe que André contraerá matrimonio con mi hermana ?—Vociferó con ironía.

– ¡Alain!– Exclamó André, que estaba de pie a su lado, soltándose bruscamente de su mano.

Oscar permaneció sentada en su escritorio, ignorando deliberadamente aquella afirmación carente de sentido. Aunque le fue imposible disimular un breve temblor en su mano. -Si el soldado ha decidido casarse, será él mismo quien lo informe. —Respondió sin apartar la mirada de una hoja en la que escribía.

\- ¡André!, mira a esta mujer llena de soberbia ¡Ella nunca tomará en cuenta a tus sentimientos! – Gritó de nuevo el sargento. -¡Ardo en deseos de golpearla, es que ¿Acaso no sabes que se atrevió acusar a nuestro compañero? Y tú, ¡sigues amándola como un imbécil!

– ¡Yo no acusé a nadie! – Reaccionó la comandante intempestivamente. - ¿Cómo es que la Policía Militar ha estado en la barraca? ¡A mí nadie me ha notificado nada!

El increíble desconocimiento respecto a lo sucedido solo sirvió para encender un más la ira de Alain, quien enceguecido la golpeó brutalmente en el rostro y la arrastró por el piso hasta el patíbulo, donde el resto del pelotón se había reunido.

– No me vengas con eso Oscar de Jarjayes, tú lo sabías ¡maldita perra asquerosa! ¡Es que nadie se ha preguntado qué hace un miembro del séquito de la reina en este lugar! — Gritó Alain a voz en cuello dirigiéndose al regimiento, mientras empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de un aguacero.– ¡Yo les diré que es lo que hace. Esta perra, ha venido a delatarnos y pensó que somos un ato de bestias; unos tontos que nos dejamos engañar por su cara bonita. Pero se equivocó, ya que para nosotros todos los aristócratas son la misma mierda. A ver, comandante, muéstreme de qué es lo que es usted capaz – Diciendo esto, desenvainó su sable.

La fisionomía de Alain era temeraria, pero esto no la amedrentó. Oscar era consciente de su agilidad y de sus dotes como espadachín. Realmente no quería lastimar a ninguno de sus hombres, pero si no se defendía, la gresca tomaría dimensiones impensadas, por eso decidió enfrentarlo, poniéndose de pié, erigiendo bajo la tormenta que se había desatado su sable legendario.

André, que intentaba observar lo que estaba sucediendo, quiso intervenir a como diera lugar, buscando abrirse paso entre sus compañeros, los que se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones y lo sujetaron, impidiendo así que interrumpiera un duelo tan esperado. Quien lanzó la primera estocada fue Alain; y esta pasó rauda junto a la mejilla de Oscar. Luego hubo una segunda, que se encontró de frente con el filo del sable de la aristócrata, quien se adueñó de la tercera, la que penetró en la carne de la mano de su oponente, a quien no le quedó más opción que dejar caer su arma en el instante.

La sangre se deslizó por la piel hasta alcanzar el suelo del patíbulo, roja y danzante ante la mirada atónita del regimiento, que ya no gritaba a favor de Alain, sino que estaba en completo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por los truenos de la tormenta. El pecho de Oscar notoriamente agitado se levantaba por encima de su guerrera, mientras sostenía su mirada en alto, orgullosa, pero titubeante.

– ¡A mí puedes matarme! —Gritó Alain apretando su mano herida —Pero sobre tu conciencia quedará la vida de un hombre que vendió su rifle para darle de comer a sus hermanos. Usted no conoce el hambre y la miseria.

La comandante no dijo nada más, y permaneció de pie, observando como ese hombre emergía en la derrota. Los soldados, testigos oculares y cómplices en la gresca, soltaron a su compañero, el ex valet que ya había dejado de luchar. Caminaron mecánicamente, como si estuvieran despertando de un sueño profundo, pasando por el lado de la vencedora sin prestarle mayor atención. Todos rodearon a Alain, a quien se llevaron herido a las barracas en completo silencio.

Cuando no quedó nadie en el patíbulo, Oscar se dejó caer en el suelo, dejando escapar lágrimas de rabia y desesperación. De pronto sintió sobre su hombro una mano tibia y se encontró con el rostro de André, quien se inclinó y le limpió las lágrimas entremezcladas con el agua.

–No hice nada ¡No lo delaté, lo juro!

André permaneció junto a ella y dejó que se aferrara a su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos, brindándole el calor de su cuerpo; profesando su lealtad con el leguaje de su piel.

–Toda esta situación se va aclarar. Veras que juntos encontraremos un modo de salvar a Drezel.

La palabra juntos, fue como un latigazo rimbombante que hizo le hizo reaccionar. Esa no era la forma en que había decidido ser independiente. No comprendía por qué buscaba el aliento y la protección del que había sido su valet.

–Ya veré que hacer, y dile a Soissons que salvaré a Drezel y que él no morirá.

André asintió y la observó retirarse a toda prisa.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Entró enfurecida a su despacho y se limpió como pudo las lágrimas de la cara. Era inadmisible que André la doblegara. – ¡Él no tiene por qué estar aquí!—Gritó en soledad.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a barraca del regimiento para hacerles entender a sus hombres de una buena vez por qué era que había decidido estar con ellos en el cuartel, y no en el palacio. Pero se detuvo a medio camino, entendiendo que nada de lo que dijera sería suficiente para recuperar el poco terreno que había ganado. Tenía que actuar y rápido, pues no era su autoridad la que estaba en juego, sino la vida de un hombre. Apelaría a su rango y a su apellido si hacía falta, ya que se había prometido no dejar que lo mataran y lo cumpliría a cualquier precio.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

André se dejó caer sobre su catre. Estaba notablemente preocupado por lo que podría suceder de ahora en más.

-¿De nuevo estás pensando en la traidora?—Preguntó Alain acercándose a la litera, cuando el brigadier ordenó el gran silencio.

– Dijo que Lazal no morirá.

– Y tú le sigues creyendo. Es que no caes hermano, esa mujer es una aristócrata. Es una vendida y nunca dejará de serlo – Susurró

– Temo que ella muera por intentar salvar a nuestro compañero. Yo conozco a la mujer que amo, y sé que cuando se promete algo hace lo que sea para cumplirlo. Me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

El fervor en las palabras de André apaciguaron los reclamos de Alain, quien resignado, subió sobre la litera. –Es inútil intentar que abras los ojos—Le dijo desde ahí.

André apagó la vela que los iluminaba y recostó su cabeza en la almohada. Supo que esa noche pasaría lenta, y que su corazón seguramente no encontraría paz.

 **=0=0=0=0=**


	3. Capitulo III

**TE AMARE MIENTAS VIVA**

 **III**

Pasaron algunas lunas desde aquella tormentosa noche en la que Oscar y Alain se habían debatido a duelo. En las barracas nada había cambiado y además, no se sabía nada de Drezel. Las murmuraciones infundadas de los soldados aumentaban con el paso de los días, vaticinando un desenlace fatal para el que fuera su compañero. André había decidido hacer oídos sordos a estas murmuraciones, confiando ciegamente en la promesa de su comandante, con la atenuante de haberla visto entrar y salir varias veces del despacho del General Builé.

La rabia de Alain, -que confinado en la barraca daba la impresión de una fiera enjaulada- lo hacía sentir impotente ante lo inevitable, de modo que decidió romper el silencio que le ahogaba y se acercó a su compañero que lustraba sus botas sentado junto al ventanal; su gesto era sereno y despreocupado, una completa burla para el sargento, que tenía la firme intención de decirle todo lo que tenía atragantado desde aquella noche.

–No puedo entender como el amor puede cegar tu sentido de la justicia—Comentó indignad - Entiende que Lazal no volverá, y tú tienes que olvidarte de esa mujer. Definitivamente no tienes por qué arruinar tu vida por ese imposible. Sé que en tus recuerdos hay una chica que alguna vez mostró interés en ti, deberías dejar a la perra e ir a buscarla de una vez por todas.

– ¿Tu, te refieres a Helena? – Respondió André con una pregunta, la cual le hizo abandonar su rutinaria tarea. - De ella no sé nada, y no sabes cuánto daría por saber si aún está en París.

– Pues deja toda esta payasada del ejército y búscala. ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta lo que estas padeciendo? Te observo, y sé que cada día vez menos y es que en tu condición no puedes enfrentar ni defender a nadie. Escúchame, ahora la victima de la tiranía de los nobles fue Lazal, mañana seré yo, y algún día serás tú.

André volvió a fijar su mirada en sus botas, simulando no escuchar las palabras sinceras de Alain. – El descanso de estos días ha hecho que mi ojo tenga momentos más prolongados de buena vista; eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.

– Dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, no solo te estás quedando ciego, sino que intentas ignorar lo inocultable. Me da pena que no quieras ver la realidad.

– ¿Qué pasaría si Lazal llegase a esta barraca? —Dijo poniendo las botas perfectamente lustradas a los pies de su litera, fijando toda su atención en el rostro de Alain. - ¿Eso sería suficiente para que dejes de insultarla y creas de una vez en su integridad?

Lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de responder y su expresión iracunda se duplicó. – Si él regresa, si resulta que la perra es inocente; juro por mi vida que la respetaré y seguiré sus órdenes como el soldado que decidí ser. Pero estoy seguro de que nuestro compañero no regresará.

– Necesito que me jures que cuidarás de ella cuando yo no esté, y que le entregarás las notas que estoy escribiendo —Dijo André con la misma determinación que le miraba, - No tengo a nadie y no confío en nadie, pero sé que cuando un hombre tiene palabra es garantía suficiente.

Alain permaneció en silencio varios segundos antes de contestar. Sosteniendo orgullos esa mirada decidida que le calaba hondo; supo que realmente le había tomado afecto a ese hombre obstinado, aunque sabía también que ningún efecto tendría prometer algo que jamás llegaría a realizarse, así que le respondió con aspereza:

– Si Lazal regresa, cumpliré con mi palabra y le entregaré tus notas a Oscar de Jarjayes.

Al escuchar esta afirmación, André estrechó la mano de su compañero, quien después de aquello se recostó en la litera buscando inútilmente conciliar el sueño.

La tarde empezó a caer paulatinamente sobre Paris, y la barraca en poco tiempo quedó en total obscuridad y silencio. André entendió que ese era el momento para continuar con su escrito.

/ María Antonieta de Austria y Luis XVI se habían convertido en los reyes de Francia, lo que trajo consigo una duplicidad en el trabajo. Intentábamos sobrellevar los cambios en las nuevas tareas, pero Oscar parecía estar de mal humor las 24 horas del día, y ¿cuál era el motivo del suplicio? Pues nada más y nada menos que los rumores sobre la especial atención de la reina hacia el Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen. Y es que el joven sueco, no solo se la había ganado a ella, sino que también se había ganado la confianza de la Comandante, visitándola frecuentemente en su casa, dedicando tardes enteras a sus charlas de nobles. Yo fui testigo de esas charlas, las que en realidad no me importaban, solo me daba curiosidad ver cómo se comportaban uno cerca del otro. Fersen era un perfecto orador, educado hasta para sonreír, atento y sereno. En cambio, Oscar parecía ser otra persona, se sonrojaba y sus bruscas carcajadas "masculinas" se convertían en una sonrisita dulzona, digna de cualquier jovenzuela casadera de palacio. En un principio todo aquello me resultó simpático, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, la presencia de ese hombre empezó a disgustarme. Pero es que yo no tenía por qué vigilar las visitas del condesito. Suficiente revuelo ocasionaba en Versalles y él no era quien lidiaba con las histerias de Oscar cuando alguien se atrevía a difamarlo a él y Antonieta, no señor, era yo y mi humilde sable los que pagaban la pena. Estaba fastidiado con todo este cuento del enamoramiento, ¿Por qué ella no se comportaba tan cándida conmigo? "André vamos a practicar esgrima", "André vamos a disparar", "André tráeme la pistola", "quieres que te derrote André". Ninguna de esas sonrisitas era para mí, solo gritos, quejas y mal humor.

Molesto le consulté si era imprescindible mi presencia en sus reuniones con Fersen, y alegremente me contestó que no, que bien hacía en ocupar mi tiempo en cosas útiles; ¡Claro! Era eso, era que mi presencia se constituía un fastidio para sus planes amorosos, de modo que decidí irme, ¿Que más útil que hacer mi propia vida lejos de ella?, y pensé en Helena, pues a ella yo sí le interesaba y ella sí me quería.

Pero resultó que no tuve mucha suerte esa tarde en París, de hecho, solo pude averiguar que mi dulce ya no trabajaba en la posada, y que ahora estaba al servicio de la marquesa de Brambury -una de las damas cercanas a la Familia Jarjayes-. Ese dato resultó más que interesante, pues la marquesa en más de una ocasión le había insinuado a Lady Jarjayes requerir los servicios de un apuesto joven como yo; por ende, esa mujer tendría que acordarse de este valet. Hum, el pequeño inconveniente es que no podría ir a su mansión esa misma tarde, teniendo en cuenta que la benevolencia de mi ama solo se limitaba a las horas diurnas que ella le dedicara al Conde; de noche tendría que cumplir con mis rutinarias labores de asistente en la guardia. Ni modo, tendría que buscar otra oportunidad, y esta llegó un par de días después cuando Fersen apareció durante el almuerzo. Cuando lo vi entendí que tenia desaparecer, por eso no desaproveché la oportunidad y me preparé para impresionar, vistiendo el mejor traje que tenía; También me peiné el cabello y lustré mi calzado; todo eso era necesario si pretendía lograr mi cometido, de manera tal que me enfilé hacia Paris sin avisarle a nadie, con las indicaciones necesarias para llegar directamente a la mansión de la marquesa de Brambury.

Cuando llegué a la imponente entrada, la sirvienta me informo que la dama no estaba, y que la única persona que me podría atenderme era su sobrina. No tuve más opción que entrevistarme con la joven que apareció intempestivamente en el salón, antes de que la sirvienta le informara quién era yo. Debo admitir que la supuesta sobrina de la marquesa poseía una exótica belleza, pues tenía los ojos verdes obscuros muy expresivos, los que hacían juego con una mirada fija y penetrante. Sus dedos eran largos y finos, sus labios carnosos y una figura voluptuosa. El tipo de mujer que podría embelesar a un hombre, tal me lo dijera el General Jarjayes en cierta ocasión.

– ¿Que lo trae por esta casa Monsieur?– Saludó la joven ofreciéndome su mano delicada.

– Disculpe mi intempestiva llegada, madame– Respondí antes de acercar mis labios a su mano. – Sería un privilegio para mí conocer vuestro nombre, antes de informarle los motivos de mi visita, mi lady.

– Señor mío– Contestó ella, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas – Debe saber que mi nombre es un misterio, el cual solo revelaré al caballero cuya noble casa y posición le permita disfrutar de mi compañía. Entonces, ese caballero podrías ser vos.

 _¿Caballero? ¿Noble posición? Lo que puede lograr un buen traje y un buen baño. Pensé._

– Disculpe mi lady, le informo que no pertenezco a ninguna familia noble.

– ¡¿Qué usted no es noble?!– Exclamó indignada con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– No mi lady. – Me dirigí a ella ceremoniosamente – Solo soy un lacayo que sirve en Versalles. Mi nombre es André Grandier.

– ¿Y se puede saber a quién sirves?– Preguntó abandonando las formalidades con las que se había dirigido a mi tan solo unos minutos antes.

– Sirvo a la noble Familia Jarjayes, y soy el asistente personal de la Comandante de la guardia, Lady Oscar François de Jarjayes.

– ¿Así que tu eres el valet de esa mujer travestida?– Preguntó con renovado interés, buscando apaciguar la agitación de su pecho.

Pero ¿Cómo era eso de mujer tras… travestida? Pensé, e ingenuamente manifesté que no entendía a que se refería.

– Eso no importa—Dijo ella despóticamente, dejándose caer en el sillón de la salita. – ¿Qué quieres de esta casa? y ¿Por qué buscas a mi tía? – agregó.

– En realidad, quería solicitar el permiso de la marquesa, es decir, de su tía madame, para frecuentar a una de sus doncellas.

– ¿Tú? – Exclamó mirándome de hito en hito – No serás noble, pero eres muy apuesto y viril.

– Pero ¿qué?– Deje salir mi pensamiento en medio de un total desconcierto.

– No me mires con esa cara de inocente – continuó – ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Tú eres de esas personas que no necesitan posición o dinero para tener clase. Eres como yo.

 _¿Cómo era posible que una dama de alcurnia se comparara conmigo?, Era cierto que mi estatura nada tenía que envidiar a un noble cualquiera, y que en Versalles las doncellas no pierden oportunidad de "requerir mis favores", pero notoriamente no podría ser un noble, solo había que reparar en mis manos callosas. Aunque claro, llevaba guantes. De todas formas esa mujer me pareció extraña y algo en ella me intimidó._

– Me gustaría volver a verte – Continuó dirigiéndose a mí con esa actitud sensual, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a mí seductoramente, rozando con sus largos dedos la mejor de mis chaquetas. – Eres muy apuesto y las mujeres como yo necesitamos calmar el fuego interno que nos consume. Desde que llegué a esta aburrida casa, no he tenido el placer de recibir a un hombre de verdad. Claro, está el detalle de tu posición, pero en secreto nada de eso me importa.

 _Podría ser ingenuo pero no estúpido. Esa mujer era extremadamente sensual, provocativa y astuta. Cualquier hombre en mi lugar se hubiese lanzado sobre ella como un sabueso. Pero estaba Oscar; me conoce tan bien, que en lo que canta un gallo se hubiera enterado de mis andadas. Hubiese sido un suicidio aceptar las insinuaciones de una chica de la nobleza, y con el susto que había pasado por culpa de la reina, prefería continuar con mi plan inicial y darme la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer de mi clase._

Respondí mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera su escote, retirando suavemente sus manos de mí:

– Me siento halagado mi lady, pero usted saber que no me está permitido tener ese tipo de relaciones con jóvenes de la nobleza.

–– Pero si nadie se va a enterar – Dijo ella pícaramente, y eso me molestó. Intentaba no decirle directamente que NO, pero tuve que hacerlo.

– Gracias. Pero no lo creo posible. Y con esto doy por concluida mi visita.

– ¡Espera un momento!– Exclamó, retomando su tono de voz inicial. El típico de los nobles. – ¿A cuál de estas asquerosas sirvientas deseas ver?

Respiré hondo. La sobrina de la marquesa parecía una bestia herida, dispuesta a derramar la última gota de sangre en su lucha. Su actitud corporal se tornó temeraria.

–Mi intención es que la marquesa me permita visitar a Helena Lazzinni.

-¡Helena!, ¿Esa flacucha inútil, harapienta y sucia?, Por ese remedo de mujer te has atrevido a rechazarme. ¡A mí!

 _Parecía que me hubiera tocado la pupila del ojo. Ahora no era una sola bestia herida la que estaba en aquel salón. Me ardió en el alma que llamara a Helena, inútil y sucia. ¡Cómo se atrevía!, Pero tuve que aguantarme para no gritarle lo que pensaba de ella y de sus proposiciones. No me olvidé de quien soy._

– Creo que lo mejor es que me retire. –Dije sin demostrar mi enojo, y no agregué el mi lady

– Creo que muy pronto verás a esa sucia en París, y no tendrás que venir a esta casa a pedir ningún permiso. Por otra parte, si algo de hombre tienes, olvidarás lo sucedido.

– No se preocupe. Haré de cuenta que no la he visto jamás. – Y diciendo esto, me retiré de la mansión de Brambury a toda prisa, seguramente encontraría algún modo de de ver a Helena.

Disgustado por no haber logrado ver a la marquesa y por el desagradable encuentro con su sobrina, instigué a mi caballo para que en poco tiempo me encontrara nuevamente en las calles del centro de París. Me detuve un instante para tomar aire, y dicho sea de paso, inventar alguna excusa para justificar mi atuendo en la mansión Jarjayes. Pero no alcancé a hilvanar la primera línea de mis mentiras, cuando sentí un palmeo en la espalda, uno fuerte y conocido. El de mi ama.

– ¡Hey! No te asustes, no soy un fantasma—Dijo sorprendida por mi sobresalto. - Pero mira nada más cómo es que te has vestido esta tarde. ¿Acaso hubo un baile al que no me invitaron?

Estaba asustadísimo. No sabía qué decirle. Con Oscar no funcionaban las mentiras fáciles. De hecho, no funcionaban ni las más elaboradas. Mi voz escasa de aire empezó a tartamudear – Este… yo, aquí, vine…

– Ya… déjalo así. – Dijo restándole importancia a mí dudosa respuesta. – Vine a recoger mis pistolas. Supongo que tú también viniste por ellas.

– ¿yo? ¡Ah, sí! Tus pistolas– Respondí aliviado.

– Bueno ya repararon la falla en la culata. Es preciso que nos reunamos en la mansión para probarlas. Así que deja de pavonearte por las calles con esa ropa, porque la debes usar esta noche.

– ¿Esta noche?– Pregunté extrañado.

– Así es – Respondió con hastío – Su majestad desea que la acompañe a uno de esos interminables y aburridísimos bailes, por eso es que debes venir conmigo, así podré soportarlo.

– Como ordene – Respondí, e inmediatamente emprendimos la marcha hacia la mansión.

Tan solo habíamos avanzado un par de cuadras, cuando de la nada – así como aparece la lluvia en Arras – apareció delante de las ruedas del carruaje una chica rubia, muy delgada y frágil.

La mirada alarmada de Oscar desde el interior del coche se cruzó con la mía, que iba a su lado en mi caballo. Ambos nos detuvimos y corrimos en auxilio de la joven.

Oscar se inclinó y la recostó en su regazo, para comprobar que efectivamente estaba consciente, y que para nuestra suerte no se apreciaban heridas de gravedad.

– _¿_ Estás bien, pequeña?– Preguntó con interés sincero al observar sus magulladuras.

 _Recuerdo que ese fue un momento hermoso y tierno de nuestras vidas. En aquella oportunidad la humanidad de Oscar fue inmensa._

– No, no ha sido nada, Monsieur. – Respondió la joven conmocionada.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– Preguntó.

La muchacha enderezándose sobre el empedrado, la miró directamente a los ojos, pero no le respondió nada.

– Pregunté, cómo te llamas pequeña—Reiteró mi ama con dulzura.

– Rosalie, Monsieur. – Respondió ella al fin.

– ¡Que hermoso nombre tienes!– Exclamó aliviada, mientras ayudaba a la muchacha a ponerse de pie.

– Dime Rosalie, ¿Por qué una niña tan linda está junto al arroyo, arrojándose a cuanto carruaje se aproxima?.

– Noble señor, ¿No necesita una sirvienta para su esposa? O ¿compañía para esta noche? –Preguntó la joven, ignorando la pregunta.

– Pequeña no necesito una sirvienta y tampoco compañía femenina, y es que también soy mujer.

Rosalie casi se desmayó por la impresión que le causó saber que se trataba de una mujer con uniforme, pero contrario a disculparse, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

– ¡Me ofrezco por hambre!– Dijo entre sollozos – He buscado trabajo, Dios sabe que he recorrido cada calle de esta ciudad implorando, suplicando piedad. No exijo más que tener algo que llevarme a la boca y que llevarle a mi madre, pero lo cierto es que a nadie le importamos.

– ¡No! No digas eso por favor. – Dijo Oscar fervorosamente, como si lo que hubiese escuchado de labios de Rosalie no fuera cierto.

 _Me buscó con la mirada y yo en silencio asentí al comentario de la plebeya, pues era evidente que esa era la realidad en París. Hay que entender que esa no era la realidad de Oscar, pues hasta ese día había ignorado lo que sucedía fuera de Versalles. Tal vez por su dedicación a los reyes, o tal vez por ser una aristócrata, eso no lo sé; de lo que sí fui testigo, es que a partir de ese día se empezó a desatar la venda que le había impuesto su linaje._

Afanosamente buscó en su guerrera una moneda y se la entregó en las manos como señal esperanzadora. Rosalie, observó largamente la moneda que estaba entre sus manos y luego la apretó contra su pecho. – ¡Con esto podré comprar la medicina para mi madre! Gracias, muchas gracias señora- Repetía la desdichada, ahora llena de júbilo. – Dígame su nombre por favor.

– Oscar–.

Rosalie asintió y no dijo nada más, solo se acercó espontáneamente y la besó en la mano. Después, salió corriendo por la callecilla empedrada.

 _Oscar se quedó como petrificada y su gesto rápidamente se transformó en uno lleno de ira e indignación. Pero esta vez fue distinto, no empuñó su sable y no gritó. Solo dejó salir un par de lágrimas amargas, las cuales limpió raudamente._ _Aquella tarde fue única en mi vida, pues confirmé lo que siempre supe de ella, que aunque parezca ser una más de la corte, está llena de bondad y siente empatía por sus semejantes. Me sentí privilegiado de ser el único que la conoce como es en realidad._

Retomamos la marcha hacia la mansión. Ella en el carruaje, cabizbaja y pensativa, yo a paso lento en mi caballo. Cuando se adueñó del cielo el ocaso llegamos a nuestro destino, en donde se nos esperaba, con la mesa del comedor servida; ahí estaba mi abuela en soledad, ya que para variar, no estaban los señores de la casa.

Supuse que la comida le levantaría el ánimo, pero Oscar ni siquiera probó bocado. Mi abuela, entendió que algo le había sucedido a su niña, pero prefirió que fuera ella quien iniciara la conversación. Obviamente siguió sumergida en su silencio sepulcral, logrando así que todos nos sintiéramos incómodos. Hasta que mi abuela le comentó que el conde Fersen había estado esperándola tan solo un par de horas antes en el despacho.

– ¡Fersen estuvo aquí!– Exclamó al fin, recobrando el apetito y el brillo en su mirada. Brillo predominante en el rostro de la reina, y es que me parecía estar cenando con Maria Antonieta.

– Y eso que tiene de raro. – Acoté mientras masticaba una pieza de pollo – Ese condesito siempre anda merodeando por esta casa, no veo por qué el alboroto.

– ¡¿Pero qué dijo?! ¿Dejó algún mensaje para mí?, ¿Te mencionó algo sobre el baile de esta noche?

– No, mi niña– Respondió mi abuela algo sorprendida por el notorio y automático cambio en su semblante.

– Tomaré una siesta antes de prepararnos para el baile en palacio – Dijo Oponiéndose de pie, mientras con la mano se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pollo – Hazme saber cuando estés listo para salir —Dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Asentí y seguí comiendo.

– Es evidente que mi niña está enamorada. – Comentó mi abuela, provocando una reacción brusca dentro y fuera de mí.

– ¿Cómo que enamorada? Oscar. ¿Oscar? Tú deberías dejar de tomarte la famosa copita de jerez entre comidas. Esa afirmación es ridícula.

– Nada de ridícula – Dijo mi abuela muy seriamente. – Tú eres hombre y no tienes ninguna experiencia en estas cosas, por eso te es imposible identificar las señales del amor. ¡¿Acaso no viste cómo cambió su expresión cuando le dije que el conde Fersen había estado esperándola?! y no creas que se me escapó el detalle del rubor en sus mejillas, todo es distinto en ella cuando ese hombre llega a la casa, se olvida hasta de ser un hombre en su presencia.

– Patrañas – Le dije simulando no creer en nada de lo que decía. Pero mi anciana y perspicaz abuela había resuelto el misterio. Eso era lo que estaba pasando ¡y en mis narices! Oscar al igual que su majestad, estaba enamorada del mismo noble sueco.

Asistimos al dichoso baile de esa noche. Maria Antonieta emperifollada hasta las orejas fue el centro de atención. Su objetivo seductor era evidente hasta para mí, porque se había puesto todo su arsenal de joyas para impresionar al conde. Y ¿qué decir de la estricta jefe de la guardia?, pues había hecho lo mismo, aunque con menos brillo y suntuosidad. Creyó que no me había dado cuenta de que llevaba el traje de gala sin que se lo pidiesen, y es que en definitiva, Oscar tenía el mismo objetivo de la reina, pero me alegró saber que el codiciado conde no asistió a la velada.

Entradas las tres de la mañana mientras tocaban en el gran salón en doceavo minué, recordé lo sucedido con la sobrina de la marquesa. Me era imposible no pensar en Helena y en las nefastas consecuencias que le traería mi encuentro con la pariente de su patrona. Me prometí buscarla apenas me fuera posible.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Pasaron un par de días después del baile en el que no había estado presente en Conde Fersen. Oscar – malhumorada, para variar —Entró en las caballerizas para decirme su padre le había encomendado la búsqueda de unos documentos que le entregarían en París. Pensé de inmediato que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para saber de Helena, por lo que me ofrecí solicito acompañarla.

El encargo del general, era el retiro de un salvoconducto especial que le entregarían a su hija en la armería, la cual se encontraba a escasa distancia de la mansión de Brambury. Cuando estuvimos muy cerca, escuchamos los gritos alarmados de varias personas que corrían en todas las direcciones. – ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!,¡ La mansión arde en llamas.

Sentí un vacío en el estomago, un terror paralizador. – Helena – Fue en lo único que pensé en aquel momento.

– ¡Qué esperas André! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! Corre en busca de ayuda ¡Trae agua!—Me gritó.

Pero cualquier esfuerzo resultaría inútil, las llamas eran enormes y la edificación ya estaba prácticamente en las cenizas. Nos quedamos en el lugar a esperar el informe oficial. Mientras una angustia demencial me carcomía el alma.

Por fin se logró el fuego, y fue entonces cuando un uniformado de la guardia de Paris emitió el informe oficial, donde constaba que ningún sirviente se contaba entre las víctimas fatales, y que la única fallecida en el siniestro había sido la propia marquesa.

Fue como respirar por primera vez. La noticia me llegó como un bálsamo que calmó mis ansias, aun así decidí no perder más tiempo y le dije a Oscar que la alcanzaría en la mansión porque tenía que hacer algo importante.

Llegué rápidamente hasta la entrada de su casa, gritando – ¡Helena ¡! Helena estás bien! ¡Helena!.

Intempestivamente la puerta se abrió ante mí, dejando al descubierto el rostro desencajado de una mujer delgada y mayor. – ¡¿Se puede saber qué le pasa joven?!– Preguntó notablemente enojada, cosa que no me importó en lo más mínimo.

– He… Helena. ¿Dónde está? – La agitación me robaba el aire.

– Mi hija está aquí en su casa y en perfectas condiciones. ¿Quién es usted, y por qué viene gritando como un energúmeno?

– Ella está bien – Me dije en voz alta, retomando de a poco la calma. Y en ese mismo instante apareció Helena detrás de la figura de su madre, con el rostro desencajado.

– André, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

– Pensé que tú…

– Madre – Me interrumpió, apartando los brazos de su progenitora del marco de la puerta – Lo conozco, es un amigo mío. Su nombre es André Grandier.

– Pensé que te habías lastimado en la mansión de la marquesa. Ocurrió un incendio, y no te vi entre la multitud – Dije con la misma agitación con la que había llegado.

– ¡Como que un incendio!

– La marquesa fue la única víctima fatal.

– ¡Pobre de mí ama!– Exclamó Helena con pesar, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

– Es un milagro que no hayas estado ahí.

– Ya no trabajo en esa casa, la sobrina de la señora me echó.

– ¡Maldita serpiente!– Dejé salir con rabia lo primero que se me vino a la mente al recordar el rostro de esa mujer.

Helena esbozó una tenue sonrisa y aunque no dijo nada, supe le agradó mi reacción.

De repente se escucharon unos quejidos, los que provenían del interior de la humilde casa.

– ¿Qué pasa?– Pregunté inquieto.

– Es papá– Respondió con la voz en un hilo – Él se encuentra muy enfermo. No quiero ser grosera, pero creo que este no es un buen momento para vernos, lo mejor es que te vayas.

– Cómo es eso de que me vaya. Déjame ayudarte por favor, se de un médico que podría…

– Te agradezco la intención, pero esto lo tenemos que resolver nosotros. - Dijo Helena levantando la voz.

– ¡Pero Helena!

-No tengo nada más que decir André.

Diciendo esto cerró la puerta en mi cara, entendiendo que ya había tomado su decisión y tenía que respetarla. Por el momento era suficiente para mi saber que nada le había sucedido en el incendio, aunque me sentía culpable por el daño que le hubiese causado esa caprichosa aristócrata. Pero decidí no darme por vencido, regresaría cuanto antes a la casa Lazzinni e intentaría ayudar en lo que pudiese. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarme, la puerta de abrió de nuevo y por detrás de ella, aparecieron dos pequeños niños.

Volví sobre mis pasos y los saludé con un gesto, al hacerlo se pusieron muy nerviosos, y cerraron la puerta despacio, después se abalanzaron sobre mí, aferrándose fuertemente a mis piernas entre sollozos. Me hinqué a su altura y amablemente les pregunté qué les sucedía.

– Es horrible, ¡horrible!– Dijo uno de ellos.

– Papá está sufriendo, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada. - Dijo el otro.

– La medicina ayudará– Dije para intentar consolarlos, pero ellos cruzaron sus miradas y bajaron la cabeza. – No tenemos dinero para eso.

Como era posible que por dinero se perdiera la vida de un hombre, que además era el padre de dos niños pequeños. Esos niños que después vagarían por las calles cuando les faltara el sustento. Entonces recordé lo que había sucedido pocos días antes con Rosalie, y seguí el ejemplo de Oscar, sacando de mi traje una moneda de oro, la cual deposité en las manos de uno de los chiquillos.

– Entrégale este dinero a tu hermana. Úsenlo para salvar la vida de vuestro padre. –Susurré.

– Pero señor, nosotros no tenemos como pagarle. Mamá pensará que lo hemos robado.

– No, nada eso. Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible y hablaré con ella.

Los chiquillos asintieron y en sus caritas se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien, me di cuenta de que podía hacer algo bueno por la gente, pese a no tener grandes riquezas o posición.

Volví a la mansión enternecido y satisfecho, aunque sabía que quizá mi acto de generosidad me traería problemas con ella.

Durante la mañana siguiente, se llevaron a cabo las exequias de la marquesa en la emblemática catedral de Notre Dame. La familia Jarjayes, – cercana a la difunta– fue una de las primeras en llegar al templo. En la primera fila estaba la sobrina de la fallecida, pero gracias a que solo soy un valet, pude evitar cualquier encuentro, solicitando esperar en el carruaje, pero no contaba con las órdenes de Oscar, quien me ordenó sentarme junto a ella durante la liturgia. Y ahí estaba esa mujer, vestida de negro, con un tocado del mismo color que le tapaba el rostro, no así el pronunciado escote.

La misteriosa sobrina lloraba dando grandes voces a los pies del féretro de la marquesa. Me dediqué a observarla detenidamente y supe que aquello no era más que una excelente actuación. Todo esto confirmaba mis sospechas de que era una mujer peligrosa, y que lo mejor era pasar desapercibido. Pero fue imposible, porque llegó el momento de las condolencias, y ahí me puse nervioso, actitud indisimulable, y aunque Oscar no dijo nada, me miró con extrañeza, como señal suficiente para entender que tendría que darle una explicación al respecto.

Al término de la misa, cuando estuvimos en las puertas de la catedral, Oscar se dirigió a mí, ansiosa por saber a qué se debía mi reacción. – ¿Conoces a la sobrina de marquesa?– Preguntó a quemarropa.

– Se lo mismo que sabes tú– Respondí esquivando su mirada.

– No disimules, de alguna parte conoces a Jeanne Valois.

 _Jeanne Valois. Ese era su nombre, y debo admitir que nunca antes una mujer provocó en mis tantas aprensiones._

– No la conozco. – Respondí maquinalmente.

– Espero que no te haya puesto nervioso lo que dejaba al descubierto su vestido, recuerda que estamos en un recinto religioso.

– ¡Pero qué clase de hombre crees que soy! – Dije molesto. _¿Era tan evidente que le había echado una mirada? En eso yo sé disimular…_

Oscar esbozó una sonrisa, y se dio media vuelta cuando se escuchó el eco de unos murmullos que provenían del altar. De repente se escondió detrás de una columna. – André!– Susurró, y yo corrí a esconderme a su lado.

– Dime que la vista no me falla. El clérigo que habla con Jeanne, ¿No es el Cardenal de Rohan?

Agucé mi vista y lo confirme – Efectivamente él es y con ellos está uno de tus hombres.

– Sí, me saludó apenas llegué, ese es Nicolás de Motte. Me pregunto ¿Qué tendrá que ver el cardenal con la sobrina de la marquesa? y por qué Nicolás cuchichea con ellos...

– Eso es lógico –Dije con tranquilidad. – La joven debe necesitar el consuelo de Dios. En cuanto a Nicolás, no lo sé, quizá quiera servir de paño de lágrimas; cualquiera querría…

– ¡Déjate de estupideces!– Me reprendió aún escondida detrás de la columna. - Ese Cardenal no es una persona que goce de buen nombre. La misma Reina Maria Teresa lo expulsó de Austria, debido a que es un adicto al juego y a las mujerzuelas. Hay algo que no me gusta de estas tres personas. Nicolás no es el más fiel de mis subordinados, ya he tenido algunos roces con él en la guardia por su actitud altanera.

Nuevamente coincidimos en que la combinación de una joven con los ojos llenos de mentira y un prelado demasiado ambicioso podría resultar muy peligrosa.

Sentí que además de nosotros dos, había otra persona observándolos desde afuera. – Lo mejor será que nos marchemos– Susurré. Oscar aceptó mi sugerencia y ambos salimos de la catedral, pero nunca pensé que quien nos observaba fuera ella.

– ¡Helena!– Exclamé impresionado al verla.

– ¿Quién es esta joven André?– Preguntó.

– Eeee… esss

 _Pueden adivinar por qué el tartamudeo, ni en la más loca de mis pesadillas hubiera imaginado una situación así. Pero al mal paso, darle prisa, era el momento de que Oscar conociera a mi amiga personal._

– Te presento a Helena Lazzinni. Una de las doncellas de la marquesa de Brambury, también es una amiga mía.

– Es un gusto para mí conocerte – Dijo Oscar con sarcasmo, lanzándome una mirada de fuego.

–El gusto es mío, madame – Dijo Helena abandonado la tensión en su rostro. Observando detenidamente el rostro de mí ama, como si estuviese ante alguna aparición sobrenatural.

Una brisa tenue rompió el silencio incomodo de la escena, entonces Helena centro su atención en mi, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, suplicando tácitamente un momento a solas.

Oscar también percibió esa necesidad, y se retiró al carruaje, mencionando que dejaría a uno de los caballos para que regresase a la mansión una vez atendiera mis asuntos. Saludó a Helena como se hace con las damas en palacio, regalándole un cálido beso en la mano. Cuando el carruaje se perdió en la distancia, dirigí mi atención a Helena.

– Es bueno para mí volver a verte – Dije mirándole a los ojos, mientras busqué tomarle la mano. Pero apenas sintió el roce de mis dedos, se las llevo al pecho evitando así el contacto.

– He venido a darte las gracias por el gesto que has tenido con mi familia, pero quiero pedirte que no vuelvas hacerlo. Seremos humildes, pero siempre nos la hemos arreglado solos.

– Mi intención no fue ofenderos. Tu padre necesitaba urgentemente esas medicinas, y en ese momento tuve como hacerlo. Entiendo que tú apenas me conoces, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites.

– En cuanto me sea posible te devolveré ese dinero– Dijo soltando sus manos, dejando que las tomara entre las mías, y que las lagrimas suspendidas, por fin resbalaran por sus mejillas.

– Eso ahora no es importante. Lo más importante es que tu padre mejore.

Helena se veía bellísima a pesar de su tristeza. Sentía que debía protegerla, que nada era tan importante en ese momento como para dejarla sola. Sentí deseos de llevarla lejos, de sentir su tibieza cerca de mí. – Ven conmigo– Dije mientras le secaba las con mi pañuelo delicadamente. Ella asintió y sobre mi caballo, llegamos hasta un lugar alejado de la ciudad a orillas del rio Sena.

Ese era uno de mis lugares favoritos, el cual frecuentaba en compañía de Oscar cuando éramos niños. En su suelo se había sembrado un manzano que con el paso de los años se convirtió en un árbol hermoso, cargado de las más deliciosas manzanas de toda Europa. Por otra parte, ofrecía una vista impresionante de la ciudad.

– Este lugar es bellísimo– Comentó Helena mirando al horizonte mientras una brisa elevaba sus bucles castaños.

– Me trae hermosos recuerdos, siempre que estoy preocupado, o que quiero escapar de mi rutinaria vida, vengo aquí. Este árbol trae a mi memoria los mejores momentos que he vivido junto a Oscar. Aquí fue donde nos convertimos en devoradores de manzanas expertos.

– Ella a pesar de su uniforme militar es una mujer hermosa. Como dijiste, es más hermosa que la reina.

– Es cierto que es linda, pero no es una persona fácil de tratar. Oscar ha sufrido muchas injusticias. Su padre le su identidad como mujer, educándola como un hombre. Es por eso que se exige a sí misma como si lo fuera y no se da cuenta que la vida tiene muchas posibilidades, que podría hallar en el mundo alguien que la haga feliz.

– Eso debe ser porque aún no sabe quién es ese alguien.

– Está enamorada de un noble. – Comenté con cierta molestia al recordar al conde Fersen – Pero él no es la persona indicada, ya que él ama a otra mujer.

– Ella y yo tenemos algo en común. André– Dijo de pronto acercándose más a mí. – Yo no he podido sacarme de la cabeza lo que sucedió en mi casa .

Mi corazón se agitó al escuchar su voz ferviente, al sentir su aliento tan cerca del mío. Era una sensación placentera percibir el temblor en todo su cuerpo; el calor que traspasaba su ropa. Me encontré inmerso en esas sensaciones, por lo que decididamente le tomé la barbilla y la estreché por la cintura. Mis labios se movieron despacio, hasta que se fundieron con los suyos con intensidad, me sentí extasiado. Cuando el beso llegó a su fin la abracé. Ella era el ángel que había llegado a mi vida para salvarme de lo prohibido.

– Será mejor que regresemos – Dijo Helena soltándose de mi abrazo. Su gesto ahora distinto, con una sonrisa que irradiaba esa paz que empezaba a extrañar.

– Te llevaré hasta tu casa, solo espero que no pienses mal de mí.

-Eso nunca.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la casa de los Lazzinni. En el umbral de la puerta nos estaba esperando la madre de Helena. Su gesto de disgusto me atemorizó.

– Usted de nuevo por aquí– Se dirigió a mí. – No queremos problemas con la nobleza.

\- No mamá– Interrumpió Helena – Él no es…

– Sé quién es– Refutó – He visto a este caballero con los Jarjayes. ¿Le dijiste que en cuanto puedas le devolverás el dinero que dio a tus hermanos?

Helena asintió.

– Tu padre quiere hablar con este hombre.

Me quedé de una sola pieza. ¿Qué tendría que decirme el señor Lazzinni? Esta sería mi primera exposición de intenciones de cortejo. Pero ¿Qué es lo que se dice en estos casos?.

Los ojos de Helena suplicaban implícitamente que aceptara la invitación, y yo no podría hacer menos que dar la cara.

– Espera un momento – Me detuvo la mujer cuando me dispuse ingresar en la casa – Mi marido está muy delicado, por ello considero que es mejor que hable con usted cuando se sienta mejor. Helena es la luz de sus ojos, y no hay nada que ame más que su hija. Por eso le recomiendo que se prepare Grandier, y que tenga claro que es lo que le va a decir. Es evidente que no sabe a quién se enfrenta.

– Gracias, madame– Le dije y tragué seco. Pero ella tenía toda la razón, hubiese sido estúpido hablar sin un discurso preparado. Por otra parte, antes de adquirir un compromiso, tendría que hablar con mi único pariente vivo. Entonces me despedí de Helena y partí al galope a la mansión. Necesitaba tener esa conversación cuanto antes.

Llegué a la mansión y amarré mi caballo en el porche; crucé como alma que lleva el diablo el recibidor, pero alcancé a ver a Oscar que yacía de bruces sobre la mesa del comedor, con la botella de coñac medio vacía en su mano derecha, y en la izquierda la copa, sin rastros del licor.

– ¡Otra vez!– Exclamé– Ah, claro, soy su lacayo. – Y me dispuse a tomarla en los brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

– ¡Estuvo esperándote toda la tarde!– Refunfuñó mi abuela que apareció en la escena. Sabe Dios de donde porque me llevé tremendo susto – Dijo que la vas a dejar, que no sabe que va a ser de ella cuando te vayas. ¿En qué andas metido, badulaque? ¡Eres un irresponsable!

– Shhh….La vas a despertar– Susurré. – Deja que la llevo a su habitación y te alcanzo en la cocina, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

De modo que cargue el cuerpo desmadejado en mis brazos y subí los cuarenta y ocho escalones renegando de mis tareas. Pensando en que ella era la ebria y yo el irresponsable, eso era tan injusto que la descargué cual costal de patatas sobre la cama y me apresuré a retirarle las botas, el cinturón y su casaca de la guardia. Al verla solo con su calza y su camisa interior me pregunté ¿En qué momento había cambiado su cuerpo? Oscar ya no era un muchacho espigado como yo. Definitivamente no, verla así era la tentación de tocar un hierro de marcar, recordando la imagen de sus curvas. ¡Oh, por Dios, no ahora!– Me reprendí.

– Fersen—Escuché de pronto la voz que salió de sus labios, melancólica y entristecida. Seguramente él también había apoderado también de sus sueños. Azoté la puerta al salir.

 _¿Y eso porque tiene que molestarme a mí? esto es enfermizo._

Bajé taconeando y me dirigí a la cocina, pensando en que nada tenía que ver yo con los enamoramientos de esa borracha, que ese era su problema y que tenía mis propios asuntos que atender. Pero cuando estuve en la cocina, me encontré con los ojos de mi abuela abiertos cual lechuza, esperándome sentada a la mesa del servicio, vigilando dos tazas de té humeante.

– ¿La cubriste?– Preguntó.

– Sí. Lo hice– Respondí de mala gana.

– Soy toda oídos ¿Dónde estabas metido y de qué me quieres hablar?

Por unos instantes dudé en responder, me la a imaginaba echándose sobre mí con una cacerola en la mano, vociferando insultos irreproducibles que escucharían hasta el salón de los espejos. Pero tomé valor y fui directamente al punto. – Conocí a alguien. – Fue lo único que pude decir.

– Conoces gente todos los días y no haces cita conmigo para contármelo ¿Se trata de una chica?

– Sí, una plebeya por supuesto, y muy hermosa. No en Versalles, en París.

– Déjame entender – Dijo mi abuela después de beber el primer sorbo del té. – Conociste a chica en París, que no pertenece a la nobleza y con ella te quedaste esta tarde, entonces ¿por eso era que mi niña decía que la ibas a dejar?

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, y no precisamente por vergüenza sino de rabia. Estaba hablándole de mí, no de Oscar ¿Es que toda mi vida tenía que girar en torno a su niña? – Me importa un comino lo que haya dicho esa borracha, este es un asunto mío.

– Nada es asunto nuestro – Dijo mi abuela muy seria, con la mirada fija en mi rostro. – Lo que nos pase también es asunto de los Jarjayes ¿Acaso no pensaste que tus aventuras pueden afectarla? Mira como se puso.

– Ya está bueno – Grité. – Que niña ni que niña. Oscar ya es una mujer hecha y derecha.

Retome de a poco la calma y bajé la voz – Abuela, conocí a una mujer que me atrae, que me ha dicho que me quiere, y yo estoy dispuesto a…, quiero cortejarla y necesito que me des tu bendición para ello.

– Sabía que este momento iba a llegar. André, eres mi único nieto y eres mi más grande tesoro. Todo lo que te haga feliz, me hará también feliz. Pero hijo, no te engañes y no pretendas engañarme– Dijo mi abuela pensativa, apartando la taza de sus manos.

– ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres?– Pregunté confundido.

– A que tú amas a Oscar. Yo lo sé. Pero aceptaré que cortejes a esa muchacha, porque el amor que sientes por mi niña nunca podrá ser.

– ¿Cómo voy amar a Oscar? ¡Estoy harto de ella! – Dije iracundo.

Pero en mi interior sabía que era verdad, y que mi abuela tenía la maldita razón. ¿Por qué tiene que estar clavada en mi alma como un puñal?, supe que no hay mayor desgracia que amar a quien no te ama. Esa noche en la soledad de mi habitación lloré de impotencia, lleno de rabia y desesperación. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía totalmente confundido. Solo me reconfortó saber que existía ese ángel que estaba dispuesto a esperar. Y lo mejor para mí, era aprender a corresponder su amor/.

André detuvo su escritura en ese punto. No solo porque le ardía la vista, sino porque vinieron a su memoria los recuerdos de su abuela, a la que extrañaba por demás.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo gran agitación en la barraca donde se encontraban los soldados del regimiento B. La hermana de Alain de Soissons, se había presentando en el patíbulo a despunte del alba, y todos – con excepción de André– se congregaron en las ventanas para deleitarse con la belleza de la muchacha, quien había solicitado al despacho de la comandante, una reunión privada con su hermano de carácter extraordinario. Media hora después regresó de su reunión el sargento donde lo estaban esperando con una catarata de preguntas sobre Dianne. Pero él no respondió ninguna, solo se recostó en su litera, cercana a donde estaba sentado André.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa melancolía? Parece que te han roto el corazón. – Comentó André, al notar la expresión en el rostro de Alain.

– Mi hermana ya es toda una mujer. Vino a decirme que se casará muy pronto.

– Pero esas son excelentes noticias, tú tendrías que estar feliz.

– Lo estoy, pero es que para mi ella siempre será la pequeña a quien debo proteger. En verdad me alegro por ella, pero aun así, me cuesta creer que pronto ya no la veré tan seguido como hasta ahora.

– No te preocupes, si tu hermana es feliz, seguramente tú también lo serás. Además debes saber que cualquiera de nuestros compañeros aceptaría gustoso el sacrificio de casarse con ella.

Alain esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Pero de pronto se sentó sobre su litera y preguntó a su compañero:

– ¿Escuchas eso?

-¡Lazal!...¡Lazal ha regresado sano y salvo! – Vociferaba uno de los soldados que venía corriendo por el pasillo.

Todos los que estaban adentro de la barraca se pusieron de pié para contemplar a la puerta que se abrió antes sus ojos descubriendo a su querido compañero Drezel, quien había sido apresado por la temible policía militar. Se abrazaron entre todos al soldado que ahora estaba de regreso en la barraca, tal lo había prometido la comandante.

– ¿Como le hiciste, Lazal? – Preguntó Alain cuando se apaciguó el cálido recibimiento.

– Yo no hice nada– Contestó el aludido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Si estoy libre, es por esa comandante mujer.

Cumplió con su palabra. Oscar es inocente – Se dijo Alain para sí, y observó detenidamente el rostro de André, el que sonreía confiado y sereno sentado sobre su litera. Supo que había llegado el momento de aceptar lo irrefutable, y a zancadas salió de la barraca con dirección a su despacho.

– He venido a expresarte mis sinceras disculpas Oscar François de Jarjayes. – Dijo al ingresar en el despacho sin anunciarse.

Oscar se levantó de su silla y asintió, para después acercarse a él y estrecharle la mano.

-Te aseguro que mientras el regimiento B esté a mi cargo, ninguno de mis hombres sufriría un castigo injusto.

Con esta declaración el Sargento entendió que era el momento de aceptar que la mujer que lo dirigía tenía palabra, y que a partir de ese día, obedecería sus órdenes sin basilar.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Esa misma tarde, Oscar decidió agradecer personalmente la intervención del General Builé en el caso Drezel, y por ello decidió alcanzarlo en la opera de París. Pero no deseaba ir sola, y pensó en André, aunque todavía le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido entre ellos; De todas formas lo extrañaba necesitaba estar a su lado. Quería saber si ya no le dolían las heridas, que ella misma había ayudado a curar.

André quien recibió la orden, se vistió con el traje de gala de la guardia y esperó a la comandante en el patíbulo junto al carruaje que los llevaría a la opera. Apareció al poco tiempo, luciendo su deslumbrante traje de gala.

Quien los observaba desde la ventana de la barraca era Alain a quien le costó comprender cómo era que ambos se exponían al peligro de las calles de París, viajando en un carruaje de nobles y con semejantes ropas. Los observó alejarse y se quedó muy preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder.

En el interior del coche, André intentaba evadir la mirada penetrante de Oscar. Él sabía que ella tenía una sospecha firme de su padecimiento, y no quería que por ningún motivo quería confirmara su escasa visión. Lo más seguro era que le diera la baja del ejército y lo alejara de su lado, algo que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

– Te queda muy bien el traje de gala– Comentó Oscar interrumpiendo los pensamientos de André, pero él André no alcanzó a responderle cuando se escucharon los gritos de una turba iracunda que se había puesto delante del coche, la gente embravecida, no les dio tiempo de aperarse de sable o revolver, por que los sacaron por las ventanas a tirones.

El cochero que los llevaba, cayó al suelo, y horrorizado de ver como los golpeaban, corrió hasta la ópera en donde informó en el palco de Builé, que la comandante Jarjayes estaba a punto ser asesinada. En ese palco también estaba Fersen, quien no dudo ni un instante ofrecerse con su regimiento para intentar salvar la vida de Oscar, ofrecimiento que en seguida acepto el general.

En el suelo, Oscar intentaba librarse de las manos de sus verdugos, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos rendía fruto, hasta que observó el brillo de una espada que se abrió paso, y de pronto se encontró de bruces sobre un caballo, que le alejaba de la muerte y de André.

– Estás a salvo, aquí no podrán encontrarnos. –Dijo el conde agitado, descargándola en el suelo de un obscuro callejón.

– ¡Dónde está André! – Exclamó desesperada ante la mirada atónita de Fersen.

– Oscar no podemos salir–Suplicó el conde.

– Pero tenemos que salvarlo, no quiero que muera. ¡André! ¡Mi André!

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Fersen estaba impresionado por los gritos desesperados de Oscar. - Le ama, y este es un amor tan profundo como el que yo siento por Antonieta –Pensó.

– Descuida yo lo salvaré – Dijo el conde abandonando sus pensamientos para subirse sobre el caballo, e ir en busca de quien estaba siendo ajusticiado.

Oscar aguardó en el callejón consternada por lo que sus labios habían pronunciado. Era imposible imaginar su vida sin André. Se dio cuenta de lo que sentía al verlo al borde la muerte. Supo que no entender ese sentimiento le angustiaba y le quemaba las entrañas. Se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía, es que verdaderamente se había enamorado de su valet.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

– Mi nombre es Hans Axel Von Fersen ¡Yo soy el amante de la reina! – Gritó el conde a la turba. E inmediatamente los violentos se abalanzaron sobre él para tirarlo del caballo y darte muerte, olvidándose el cuerpo del soldado sobre la acera, al que ya le había preparado una soga de horca.

Hasta ese cuerpo agonizante llegó Oscar, desobedeciendo la orden del noble que los había rescatado. Se sentó sobre el suelo bañado de sangre, y reposó la cabeza de André sobre su regazo, se dio cuenta que estaba vivo y eso era lo único que le importaba. Le llenó de besos cada parte de su rostro y entre sollozos decía una y otra vez.

– Te amo, mi André.

 **=0=0=0=0=**

Los heridos fueron llevados hasta la mansión Jarjayes, donde los aguardaba una cuadrilla de médicos convocados por el general, quien después de constatar el estado de salud de su hija, se había retirado de la mansión en compañía de Fersen y su cuadrilla.

Oscar tenía en su cuerpo 32 moretones latentes que no dejaban de dolerle bajo su casaca. André por su parte tenía 19, más una enorme sutura en la cabeza.

Marón Glasse, llegó a los aposentos de su niña cuando todos los médicos se retiraron, con una taza de chocolate caliente, la cual reposó suavemente sobre la mesita de estar; ser acercó al lecho en donde estaba su niña y se enterneció al verla ya que había escuchado parte del relato de lo sucedido, cuando Fersen los entregó en el porche.

-¿Dónde está André?—Preguntó al sentir la mano tibia de la anciana sobre la suya.

\- Él está muy golpeado, pero está vivo y descansando en su habitación. El doctor le recomendó reposo absoluto. También tienes que saber que el general Builé está enterado de vuestra situación, y por ello no será necesario que regresen a la barraca hasta que ambos se hayan recuperado.

-Necesito verlo.

-No hace falta que te esfuerces Oscar —Dijo André que apareció de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-Estas a salvo, eso es lo único importante para mí. – Respondió mientras un par de lágrimas contenidas resbalaron.

-No te angusties, me acaban de informar que Fersen regresó sano y salvo a Versalles.

 _No, no es al conde a quien amo. Y no es por él que mi corazón se regocija. Sé que ni yo misma puedo creer lo que me sucede, pero sé que por lo que siento es que aun estoy viva. Me dejé llevar por el resentimiento y los celos, y hasta el borde de la muerte te arrastré; pensando que amaba a un hombre, el que nunca me dio esperanzas; mientras tanto tú sufrías en silencio por mi ignorancia y crueldad. Ahora que busco la forma para decirte que te amo y que siempre fuiste mi más grande amor, me faltan valor. Ahora entiendo y perdono todo lo que pasó aquella noche, tu desesperación y tu ira. Ya no puedo negarle a mi corazón, que solamente puedo ser tuya._

 **=0=0=0=0=**

 **Signos Referenciales:**

Las cursivas corresponden a pensamientos de los intervinientes en la escena, como así también, a las impresiones que va teniendo André mientras escribe sus memorias.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

Como todos sabemos, la traducción que se llevó a cabo durante la época en la que se emitió el animé no fue la más exacta. Es decir, algunas situaciones se hicieron inentendibles por la mala traducción o "censura" que se apreció en la versión del animé en español. Por tal motivo apelo a quienes hayan visto la obra en idioma original con subtítulos; ustedes saben que en la escena del callejón, Oscar dice: "Mi André", Además, Fersen en ningún momento dice amar a Oscar, solo se emociona al comprender el amor que ella siente por André. Por eso, me permití hacer este importante cambio en esta edición, para poder establecer una coherencia de lo que sucede en realidad, lo que tiene conexión directa con acontecimientos que surgirán más adelante.

Gracias por su compresión y por leer estas líneas.

 _Fertuliwithejarjayes – 01/2016._


End file.
